Ángel Caido
by Soori90
Summary: Siempre lo habían dicho...todos los ángeles deben de ser libres, aunque sean ángeles caídos... Este año un enorme acontecimiento sacudirá Hogwarts, el mundo de la magia depende de una sola persona... ¿o no? ¡FIC REEDITADO!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos(excepto los que no conozcáis), son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Aclaraciones:** Los sucesos sucederán en el séptimo año de nuestros protagonistas. Esto es un "todosxhermione" (no todos eee! porque va a ser que la profesora McGonagall no se sentirá atraída por Hermione xD!), Seguramente al final la balanza se tire mas por mi pareja favorita (D&Hr).

Habrá un torneo nuevo, y Hermione descubrirá muchas cosas sobre su pasado que no sabia. Mejor no digo nada mas o os lo contaré todo :P

**Recordad: **

- hablan los personajes

-_"pensamientos"_

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo cambios de escena

**Nota Aparte:**_**[Actua 20-06-2012] **_¡Hola a todos! Bueno como comenté en la nota de autor estoy reeditando este fanfic, así que todos los que contengan esta notita con un [REEDITADO] ya sabéis que es parte del "fanfic nuevo" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Intentaré ser rápida y concisa con las actualizaciones porque más o menos tengo la historia organizada de nuevo en mi mente.

Por supuesto estaré inmensamente feliz de leer de nuevo vuestros reviews si os ha gustado o si no debería de haber vuelto xD

Creo que voy a leerme las normas de fanfiction por si acaso ha cambiado algo, quizás ya no se permita contestar los reviews en el mismo capítulo o qué sé yo ^^uuu, si podéis ponerme un poco al día os lo agradecería infinitamente.

Para que no hayan dudas sigo siendo "Rianne" aunque me haya cambiado el nick a SooRia,pero vamos... sigo siendo Ri-chan para todos vosotros ^^.

¡Gracias por continuar a mi lado, nos leemos!

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Prólogo «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

_"¿Qué es la soledad?, ni yo misma lo sé, por mi vida han pasado demasiadas cosas como para preocuparme por la soledad, toda mi vida he estado sola, aunque estuviera rodeada de gente sentía como no pertenecía a ese mundo, como si mi existencia fuera una simple burla del destino._

_Ahora lo comprendo todo, después de diecisiete años se dignan a contarme la verdad, todo el mundo lo sabía, sentía como se reían a mis espaldas y yo, ignorante de todo, hacía como si no pasara nada. Gente en la que confiaba me había dado la espalda, me habían dejado en manos de aquel ser repulsivo que muchos se atrevían a llamar "Maestro". _

_Insensatos y estúpidos humanos que piensan que estaban haciendo lo correcto y lo único que conseguían era hundirse poco a poco en su propia mierda, o quizás con suerte los liquidaban antes de sufrir demasiado. Realmente los odio._

_Soledad y rabia, era lo que sentía, no podía expresarlo, pero lo único que quería ahora era gritar, gritar hasta quedarme afónica. Gritarle al mundo lo infeliz que me sentía en ese momento. Y creedme, gritaría si no fuera porque tenía bastantes agujas metidas alrededor del cuerpo y, estaba segura, esas le impedían mover el cuerpo correctamente. ¿Desde cuando estaba así? Había perdido el sentido del tiempo encerrada en aquel maldito lugar... ¿lograré escapar en algún momento?... "_

Los pensamientos de la muchacha fueron interrumpidos por unos hombres con batas blancas que irrumpieron en la habitación. Sujetaron a la muchacha de rebeldes cabellos castaños y la obligaron a beberse una poción entera, al instante el rostro de la joven se relajó y los hombres salieron de la habitación.

_"Odio esta maldita poción, ellos saben que si fallara, aunque solamente fuera un día, acabaría con todos ellos simplemente pestañeando. Odio este lugar blanco, odio esta bata blanca, odio la mesa con la foto de mis mejores amigos, odio el cristal que hay enfrente de mi cama, odio las cámaras de seguridad que hay esparcidas por la habitación, me odio a mi misma y odio a las personas que me retienen aquí"_

Se fijó en el enorme cristal que había allí, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.

- vaya, vaya... Hermione Granger tienes un aspecto lamentable- se dijo a si misma, sonriendo se tumbo en la cama para observar el techo.  
Podía notar como poco a poco su cuerpo iba adaptándose a aquella maldita poción, podía notar como sus dedos respondían a sus órdenes, como sus sentidos estaban más agudizados que días antes. Al principio esa jodida poción la dejaba totalmente fuera de combate pero parecía que su cuerpo se estaba poniendo de su parte y también quería salir de allí de una maldita vez.

Hermione observó de nuevo el cristal fijamente, sabía que la estaba vigilando, siempre lo hacían.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- parece que hoy está de mejor humor, ¿no crees?- preguntó la voz de una joven desde la habitación contigua.

- ayer estaba insoportable, tuvimos que reducirla entre diez hombres- le contestó una voz masculina mientras miraba los monitores. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño mientras observaba con sus ojos verdes a la chica allí tendida que no quitaba la vista de encima del cristal. Lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, ¿acaso veía a través de las paredes?  
La mujer chascó la lengua mientras se acomodaba el cabello rubio recogido.

- aun no entiendo porque la quieren aquí encerrada...- confesó. Eso de ser relativamente nueva en aquellas instalaciones no le gustaba en absoluto, siempre se había jactado de ser meticulosa y eficiente en su trabajo, pero si le omitían información poco podía hacer.  
Sus órdenes eran, _Que no salga y no se haga daño. Vigilar sus constantes vitales._

- yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, pero el jefe se empeña en tenerla bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día- el chico bufó exasperado antes de frotarse los ojos con cansancio- voy a por un café ¿quieres algo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba hacia la puerta.

- no gracias, voy a observar un poco mas a nuestra pequeña- dijo la mujer rubia mientras tecleaba unas cosas en el monito.

- como quieras Julie- el hombre salió de la habitación.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- mira que son simples y confiados- se dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras veía como el hombre de la habitación contigua dejaba a la rubia sola- dejar a una pobre e indefensa joven en mis manos...

Hermione se levantó quedándose sentada en la cama, miraba burlonamente el cristal, en el otro lado, Julie leía tranquilamente el periódico "El Profeta" después de haber comprobado que las constantes vitales de la pequeña castaña estaban perfectas.

- adiós, Julie- dijo antes de que el cristal estallara en mil pedazos. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el edificio y los pasillos y habitaciones se llenaron de luces rojas.  
Hermione se levantó de la cama donde había estado tendida hasta ahora y de un tirón se quitó todas las agujas que tenía dentro del cuerpo, salpicando las baldosas blancas de su propia sangre. Se acercó a la ventana y de un salto se subió al borde de la misma para terminar cayendo con delicadeza sobre el suelo de la sala de monitores, totalmente lleno de cristales y la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Julie.  
Los ojos azules de la rubia miraron a la castaña con temor mientras la chica se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Hermione la miró con una mezcla de lástima e indiferencia, no sabía cual de las dos tenía prioridad en su cabeza.  
- lo siento, era necesario, estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado, ahora, descansa en paz- le dijo antes de que Julie diera una última bocanada de aire y muriese sin quitar aquella mirada de terror.  
Hermione salió de allí sin hacer ningún sonido, no sabía a donde iría pero ahora al menos, _era libre._

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Mark corría frenéticamente por el pasillo, había lanzado por los aires los dos vasos de café que en cuanto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Al llegar a la habitación un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, en el suelo, tendida y cubierta de sangre se encontraba Julie, tenía los ojos rojos y de la boca y las fosas nasales todavía le salía algo de sangre, parecía que algo le había reventado desde dentro y la sangre se apresuraba a salir por todos los agujeros que encontraba a su paso. Se apresuró a entrar en la habitación donde segundos antes había estado Hermione sentada. Estaba completamente vacía. Dio un sonoro puñetazo a la pared mientras maldecía.

- ¡joder!- exclamó para caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo sollozando. Ya se temía algo así, siempre lo habían dicho... _los ángeles deben de ser libres, aunque sean ángeles caídos._

****

**Nota Aparte:**_**[Actua 20-06-2012] **_Espero que os haya gustado, como veréis no he alterado grandes cosas, he descrito un poco más los sentimientos de Hermione, como al salir habla con Julie y poco más, no creo que haya sido un gran cambio pero me gusta más de esta manera.  
Lo dicho, dejaré lo de los reviews tal y como están actualmente contestados (si hay que quitar los agradecimientos y puede hacerse de otra manera os agradecería que me lo dijerais), así como mis notas finales, sabréis cuales son las nuevas notas porque pondré la fecha de actualización para que no hayan confusiones.

**Hola! Regresé con la nueva versión de El lado rebelde de Hermione, aunque sea un titulo diferente irá mas o menos de lo mismo. ¿Por qué borré el otro? Simplemente porque no me estaba gustando la forma que iba adquiriendo, no soy de las que borran así como así sus fanfics pero la situación lo requería.**

**Esto es el prólogo. El primer capitulo lo pondré entre mañana y el miércoles. Espero que tengan paciencia.**

**¡Espero que me envíen reviews, aunque sea solamente para decir "Rianne, tírate por un puente anda... ¬¬"!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente dadle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D**

**Próximamente...**

**Capitulo 1 - Sola**

_**oORianneOo**_

_Publicado el 26-05-06_


	2. Sola

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 1 - Sola «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

Hacia frío aquella noche, pero ella no sentía nada. Hacía meses que no sentía nada, aparte de esas jodidas agujas que la habían atravesado por todas partes. No sentía ni el latido de su propio corazón. Por fin podía caminar libremente por donde quisiera, aunque estuviera caminando sin rumbo fijo era una libertad que había añorado. Por fin se había largado de ese horrible lugar donde la mantenían prisionera, y de paso le había dejado una leve advertencia a esos malditos científicos, si iba a volver a por ella estaría preparada, no iba a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente, menos ahora que sabía lo que era y lo que podía hacer.

Avanzaba despacio por las calles oscuras. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la nieve y el viento mecía su largo camisón blanco. Era una noche bastante oscura, las luces de las farolas apenas alumbraban lo justo y necesario de la acera mientras en la carretera solo uno o dos coches pasaban sin prestar demasiada atención a la figura en camisón, demasiado centrados en la travesía que los llevaría al calor hogareño, un calor que ella ya no tendría.

¿A donde iba? ¿A su casa? ¿Para qué? No había nadie esperándola, nadie que la quisiera, se sentía sola... completamente sola. Un gemido salió desde el fondo de su alma haciendo que la muchacha rompiera a llorar. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras su mirada seguía perdida en el cielo estrellado.

Solo había un sitio... solo uno.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y con un ¡Plof! desapareció de la calle.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho mientas repasaba unos pergaminos a la luz de las velas cuando un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inerte de una joven que yacía en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la muchacha.

- sabía que no podía retenerla para siempre señorita Granger, me alegra ver que está bien- sonrió mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la acostaba en un sillón cerca de la chimenea donde el calor del fuego le proporcionó algo de calidez al helado cuerpo de la joven.

- si estar bien es estar así... si lo estoy- murmuró por lo bajo Hermione mientras posaba sus ojos en las llamas, con la mirada perdida.

- cuéntame que te ha pasado...- le apremió el director con una cálida sonrisa.  
Estaba contento, terriblemente contento, hacía más bien pocas horas que había tenido noticias de la fuga de Hermione Granger del centro donde la tenía retenida, un centro al que ni él podía acercarse y salir airoso.

- como si no lo supiera- le contestó cerrando y abriendo los ojos, estos eran dos pozos sin fondo, carentes de brillo y vida.

- solo una parte, adelante- le animó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón junto a la joven, esta solo cogió aire intentando cuadrar sus pensamientos y ordenarlos, todavía estaba algo confusa.

_- Flash Back -_

Hermione Granger sonreía felizmente sentada en la parte trasera de un coche blanco. Sus padres reían de las aventuras de Hermione en la escuela mientras ella lo relataba con inmensa alegría, les había mostrado sus excelentes notas y estaba volviendo a su casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Echaba de menos a sus padres y aunque en un mes más o menos tenía previsto ir a casa de su amigo Ron Weasley como era costumbre iba a pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus padres.

Todo estaba perfecto, como siempre. Su casa, su habitación... todo tal y como lo había dejado el día que se marchó para cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa noche todo cambiaría y que su mundo se desmoronaría.

Alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta de la entrada, Hermione corrió a abrir cometiendo el primer grave error de la noche.

Un hombre encapuchado entró en la casa, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, era sin duda un mortífago. Este la ignoró completamente y fue directo a la cocina donde sus padres cenaban tranquilamente. El señor Granger se levantó rápidamente de la silla al ver que el hombre aparecía por el marco de la puerta.  
- ¡fuera de mi casa, lárgate de aquí!- le gritó al encapuchado mientras blandía un cuchillo de cocina que había cogido para defenderse.

El encapuchado alzó la varita y un rayo de luz roja dio en el pecho del señor Granger haciendo que este cayera al suelo gritando de dolor. La maldición Cruciatus si la empleabas bien podía ser terriblemente dolorosa y molesta. El dolor atravesaba el cuerpo del señor Granger quien al poco cayó desmayado al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su boca. No estaba preparado para una maldición de ese calibre y el dolor había sido mayor de lo que podía soportar.

La señora Granger gritó al ver a su marido muerto en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos los fijó en el encapuchado, era su turno.

- por favor... no lo haga, déjenla en paz. No sabe nada- balbuceaba al encapuchado, este sin miramientos la apuntó con la varita y de esta volvió a salir otro rayo de luz, pero esta vez de color verde. Directo y silencioso, la señora Granger cayó inerte al suelo al lado de su marido produciendo un ruido sordo.

Hermione se había quedado estática en la puerta de la cocina, no podía gritar, no podía correr. Simplemente se mantenía ahí de pie. El silencio se había hecho presente en la casa mientras el mortífago se giraba hacia ella, apuntándola con la varita. Hermione cayó al suelo dormida.

Una serie de ruidos la despertaron. Se encontraba acostada en una camilla totalmente desnuda y con cables por todas partes.

Un hombre de edad avanzada y con bata blanca entró en la sala, no se sorprendió al verla despierta.

- me alegra verte Hermione, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó mientras revisaba unas hojas que llevaba en el portafolios

- ¿quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mis padres?- preguntó sin poder contenerse mientras miraba todo aterrorizada.

- soy el profesor J.M Malley, puedes llamarme simplemente Malley. Estas en mis laboratorios y tus padres están muertos- dijo simplemente

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas

- ¿po... por qué?- acertó a preguntar

- oh si, esa es una buena pregunta. Será mejor que te cuente la verdad Hermione- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en una silla blanca que había cerca de la cama. Miró a Hermione con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos oscuros de rata- Eres un experimento, un ángel caído,simplemente eso.  
Algo en el cerebro de Hermione se activó, como si hubiera estado ahí todos estos años pero solo le había hecho falta un pequeño detonador para que algo volviera a la vida dentro de ella.

- De pequeña, nada más nacer se te complicaron las cosas, tus padres estaban destrozados y recurrieron a mí para curarte, pero en vez de eso te mejoré...- continuó hablando el científico al mismo tiempo que tomaba apuntes en su portafolios. Las máquinas a su alrededor emitían una serie de pitidos que estaba poniendo de los nervios a la castaña.

- ¿experimento? ¿Mejorarme? ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo eso?- estalló haciendo que los cristales de la sala tintinearan débilmente.

- tranquila, no querrás que todos estallemos en mil pedazos, ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriente. Hermione se calmó y fijó su vista en el techo.

- te mejoré Hermione, tienes una memoria superior a los demás, eres sin duda alguna el ser más inteligente que se conoce, ¿no te habías percatado de ello?- dijo con un leve tinte de diversión en la voz- eres el ser perfecto... pero también el más peligroso.

- ¿cómo es posible que haga todo eso y justamente ahora?- se preguntó más a sí misma que a aquel científico, pero este contestó a su pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

- no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, no ser porque te has despertado ahora Hermione... puedes hacer todo eso gracias a un virus. Un virus que implantamos en tu cuerpo cuando te operé para que lograses sobrevivir a la enfermedad. Gracias a ese virus puedes lograr maravillas.

- ¿tengo un virus en mi interior? ¿Eso no es contagioso?- preguntó asustada Hermione

- no, a ti no te afecta, pero si lo deseas, con solamente desearlo y un poco de tu sangre otra persona puede infectarse y créeme, no es una enfermedad agradable de llevar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un joven de bata blanca entró en la sala

- perdone profesor, es hora de las pruebas- dijo el joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- gracias Mark. Me voy querida Hermione... o debería llamarte Experimento.005

Y con una sonrisa salió de la sala dejando a Hermione con dudas y preguntas.

¿Miedo? No, no tenía miedo.

- eres un ángel Hermione- le dijo Mark mirándola fijamente, Hermione simplemente le ignoró mientras posaba sus ojos castaños que poco a poco iban perdiendo aquel brillo de alegría que la caracterizaban.

_¿Soy un ángel? Era posible, los ángeles son solitarios... como me sentía ahora. Sola, completamente sola._

- Flash Back -

- lo lamento señorita Granger, nunca debí dejar que todo esto ocurriese- dijo el anciano con pena en la voz- sabía que Voldemort estaba interesado en algo en particular, tenía que haber tomado medidas preventivas y quizás todo esto, la muerte de sus padres y su encerramiento no hubieran sucedido.

Hermione observó tranquilamente las llamas.

- ¿por qué murieron mis padres?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada del fuego

- Voldemort te está buscando, quiere tenerte en su bando, a su lado.

La muchacha no se inmutó, algo dentro de ello se lo impedía, ¿quizás el virus estuviera no solo cambiándola genéticamente si no también estuviera tocando su personalidad?

- ¿qué sugiere que haga?- preguntó sin cambiar el tono de su voz

- siga con su vida... siga con sus amigos, siga siendo la muchacha más inteligente de la escuela... siga siendo Hermione Granger.

Hermione giró la cabeza y observó al viejo mago. Después asintió.

- está bien... pero no crea que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados... Voldemort me busca, pues que me encuentre, así podré acabar con él de una vez por todas- dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes.  
Voldemort... esa jodida serpiente siempre tenía la culpa de todo. Primero Harry, después sus padres, ahora la quería a ella. Pues no la conseguiría, no otra vez.

- ¿cómo cree usted que va conseguirme?- preguntó levantándose, en Hogwarts se sentía segura y parecía que poco a poco estaba recuperando las energías.

- lo intentará en el torneo...- murmuró Dumbledore mirando fijamente las llamas. Hermione giró la cabeza con tanta rapidez que pudo notar un ligero crujido en su cuello.

- ¿torneo? ¿Otro torneo aquí en Hogwarts?- preguntó ligeramente temerosa. Harry volvía a estar en peligro, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría a ese viejo loco hacer otro torneo en los tiempos que estaba, con Voldemort campando a sus anchas y seguramente algún plan para volver a colarse en el castillo? Aunque claro, era Dumbledore, seguramente tenía algún plan de emergencia.

El director la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- pero esta vez solamente será de las casa de Hogwarts... las casas participarán entre ellas, habrá un campeón de cada casa. No hemos querido que haya competiciones entre las escuelas ahora.

Hermione no contestó, si había un torneo como el de cuarto año era muy posible que ocurriera algo parecido.

- creo que iré a por algo de comida, hace días que no pruebo bocado y después iré a descansar a mi habitación. Buenas noches profesor- se despidió saliendo segundos después por la puerta del despacho. Albus Dumbledore volvía a quedarse solo en su despacho. No la retuvo, sabía que ese era su destino, ella era la que debería de enfrentarse contra Voldemort. Solamente ella... ¿sola? Eso era aún una incógnita.

Pero... ¿de verdad Hermione Granger estaría sola?

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- maldito ingeniero... ¡mira que dejarla escapar! ¡Tenía que ser mía, solo mía!- gritaba enfurecido Voldemort mientras se paseaba por toda la sala. Su serpiente Nagini lo seguía con la mirada desde el suelo

- no se preocupe mi señor, la tendrá- dijo una voz desde las sombras

- tu me la trajiste Lucius, ¿qué sugieres que haga?- preguntó Voldemort mientras observaba atentamente a la silenciosa figura. El mortífago sonrió

- este año se va a volver a celebrar un torneo en Hogwarts... y mi hijo está allí.

Voldemort sonrió siniestramente mientras acariciaba a Nagini que había trepado por su pierna y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- perfecto- siseó el Lord Oscuro.

****

**Nota Aparte:**_**[Actua 20-06-2012] **_Bueno, un capítulo más reeditado. No he añadido demasiado, casi como en el Prólogo he añadido algunos detalles, retocado algunas frases y poco más, espero que os guste.

Me he fijado en una cosa sobre los reviews, ¿se puede contestar a los reviews si el usuario tiene la mensajería privada activada? Me gustaría contestaros a todos cuando termine el fic agradeciendo vuestras palabras y apoyo, así que si alguien sabe si esto funciona o hay otra manera se lo agradecería.  
Como veis voy bastante rápida, quien sabe si logre terminar el fanfic antes de que termine la semana, sería un nuevo record personal xDDD

**Hola! Aquí tenéis el primer capitulo del fic. Espero que algunas dudas hayan quedado aclaradas...las otras más adelante ;)**

**Por ahora no habrá ninguna pareja, aunque me he estado pensando lo del todosxhermione...bueno eso lo dejo en sus manos :P Así que con un review me dicen las parejas que desean que aparezcan.**

**Cualquier duda o aclaración pueden escribírmela en un review, e-mail o me agregan al msn, yo encantada contestaré.**

**¿Diez Reviews en el prólogo? Vaya que no me esperaba tantos, estoy super contenta por eso he subido tan prontito este capitulo ^^**

**Ahora las contestaciones:**

***Gisse:** Gracias por tu review. Mark golpea a la pared tanto por la frustración de ver que Hermione se ha escapado como por la muerte de Julie. Los primeros capítulos si que son algo dramáticos. Pero también habrá acción, amor y misterio. Me alegra que te guste. Besitos y gracias!

***Ana:**Hola guapa, ya he actualizado "Como perder a un chico en 10 días" tal y como me pediste. Me alegra que te guste el fanfic y bueno, la otra versión tengo que admitir que era muchísimo peor que esta por eso la borré :P

Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo. Besitos!

***-Demeure-:**Gracias por tu review guapísima. Besitos!

***MoonyGem:**Hermione estaba harta de estar encerrada en esa sala, así que se escapó yo también lo hubiera hecho y bueno...lo de asesina eso ya se verás mas adelante :P Gracias por el review, besitos guapa!

***Noelia:**Hola, ya lo puse en rated T...la verdad es que no se para que sirve eso del Rated ¿te importaría explicármelo? Creo que ya estas agregada a mi msn ya que me suena tu msn. Besitos y gracias por el review.

***Momiji:**Me alegra muchísimo que este te encante, a mi personalmente me gusta más este que el anterior aunque básicamente vayan de lo mismo :P Besitos y gracias!

***Lady Lathenia:**Bueno pues aquí tienes la continuación, si tienes cualquier duda me la preguntas vale? Si, Julie ha muerto y ya sabes que es lo que le pasa a Hermione. Gracias por el review linda ;)

***MayuBlack:**Jejejeje, vale no me tiraré por un puente :P Gracias por el review!

***.-Lovely-Sheikah-.:** Gracias por el review linda, ¡besitos!

***amaterasu:** La verdad es que no me he inspirado en ninguna película...aunque a decir verdad lo del virus y lo de matar con la mente lo pensé mientras veía Resident Evil 2...a lo mejor te suena de ahí o del anterior capitulo ya que el principio era algo parecido. Besitos y gracias!

**Hasta aquí las contestaciones, espero sus reviews para ver que tal voy.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente dadle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D**

**Próximamente...**

**Capitulo 2 - Corazón Negro**

_**oORianneOo**_

_Publicado el 28-05-06_


	3. Corazón Negro

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 2 - Corazón Negro «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

¿Qué podría decirse de Draco Malfoy? La verdad es que hay bastantes datos sobre él. ¿Ciertos? No lo se, ¿erróneos? Tampoco, yo solo voy a reflejar la imagen que tenemos algunas sobre él.

Es el primogénito de la poderosa y multimillonaria familia Malfoy.

¿Su carácter? Retorcido, ambicioso, tramposo, astuto y misterioso. Se cree superior a los demás.

¿Su físico? Digamos que es como todos los Malfoy, de cabellos rubios platinados. Aunque esos fríos y calculadores ojos grises le vienen de parte materna, los Black. Porte elegante y aristocrático tan común en la alta sociedad.

Para su padre era el hijo perfecto, un merecido sucesor de toda su herencia. No podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Por eso cuando fue a verle a su cuarto para contarle su misión sabía que no le fallaría. Nunca le había fallado.

Tocó suavemente la puerta dos veces. Una voz fría respondió al llamado con voz seca. - Adelante...

Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación de su hijo. Este estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Su padre se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones de la habitación.

Draco cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa de su derecha, observó atentamente a su padre.

- déjame adivinarlo, nueva misión- dijo con autosuficiencia.

Lucius sonrió ante la astucia de su hijo.

- así es, Nuestro Señor necesita de tus servicios hijo. Yo mismo he dado mi aprobación.

Draco asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada dejando que su padre continuase.

- bien, El Señor Oscuro desea que una persona pase a su lado. Es de vital importancia que esté con nosotros, ¿entiendes Draco?- Lucius miraba fijamente a su hijo, fruncía levemente el entrecejo asimilando la misión- seguro que la conoces, es de tu colegio y tiene tu misma edad. Hermione Granger.

Draco alzó una ceja mirando burlonamente a su padre

- pero padre, ¿una sangre sucia? ¿Qué quiere el Señor Oscuro de esa inmunda? no lo entiendo...

- Draco, ella es un experimento, yo mismo maté a sus padres... ella es el ser más perfecto que se conoce sobre la faz de la tierra. Es un ángel, nuestro ángel de la guarda en esta guerra.

Draco observó el techo. Lucius se levantó y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, sabía que ahora su hijo meditaría sobre la misión, sus consecuencias y beneficios. Siempre lo hacía, era meticuloso hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo tenía todo calculado, medía sus posibilidades...

Esta vez le llevó más tiempo de lo habitual trazar un plan.

Se quedó pensativo, ya le daría la respuesta afirmativa a su padre más tarde, ahora necesitaba pensar...

Aún no entendía que quería el Señor Oscuro de esa inmunda, ¿experimento? ¿Ángel de la guarda? Tonterías. Solo sabía que era una asquerosa sangre-sucia sabelotodo y repelente con pelo de rata...

Se tocó el mentón pensativamente, tendría que trazar un plan perfecto... esta misión sería bastante complicada.

¿Granger un experimento? ¿Lo sabían sus amigos? ¿Lo sabría ella?

Sonrió perversamente, este año estaba seguro de que sería diferente... y es posible que hasta incluso fuera divertido realizar esta misión. No le importaba dañar a nadie, mientras no se dañara el mismo... todo sería... perfecto.

Vivía en una enorme mansión, tenía todos los caprichos del mundo. Unos padres que le querían. Si, le querían, porque aunque fueran mortífagos él era su único hijo.

Y ese era Draco Malfoy, un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad, frío y sin escrúpulos. Lo único importante era su salud y el beneficio obtenido...

Era un joven sin sentimientos, un autómata. Su corazón palpitaba como el de todos los seres humanos... pero los humanos no tienen un corazón de hielo, ni tampoco un corazón negro.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Dumbledore miraba distraídamente las ventanas de su despacho, el agua caía estrepitosamente por los terrenos y chocaba contra las ventanas produciendo un ruido atronador. El viejo anciano pensaba mientras miraba ceñudo la lluvia torrencial. Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione Granger había aparecido en su despacho medio inconsciente.

La muchacha se pasaba el día en la biblioteca o paseando por los terrenos de la escuela. No quería molestarla ya que sabía que la joven buscaba información sobre los "ángeles" o mejor dicho, información sobre gente a la que le hubiera pasado algo similar... por ahora no había encontrado nada.

Dentro de tres semanas comenzaría el curso escolar en la escuela, Dumbledore aunque no lo aparentaba estaba algo nervioso...dentro de tres semanas Hermione Granger tendría que encontrarse cara a cara con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, ¿como reaccionaria? ¿Se daría cuenta del cambio de la joven? ¿Ella podrá aguantar el poder o simplemente se desatará?

Tres semanas... tendría que esperar tres largas semanas...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- esto es desquiciante...- murmuró la castaña cerrando de golpe un grueso libro que había estado leyendo y del cual se escapó multitud de polvo que tardó unos segundos es desvanecerse. Llevaba casi un mes buscando algo relacionado con su condición, cualquier pista o ayuda que pudiera dejarle en claro quien o que demonios era ella o lo que podrían haberle hecho.  
Cada día que pasaba notaba una extraña sensación en su pecho mientras la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios, como si algo dentro de ella quisiera escapar. Hermione se apretaba la cabeza y maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía hasta que minutos después el dolor cesaba. Era desesperante.  
- tres semanas... solo tres semanas...- murmuraba mientras la luna se mostraba grande y hermosa en el ventanal que había frente a ella. Tres semanas y todo comenzaría.

****

******Nota Aparte:**_**[Actua 24-06-2012]**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo Ri-chan dejándoos un capitulo más reeditado de Ángel Caído. Apenas he tocado la parte de Draco, básicamente me gustaba como estaba y él seguirá siendo igual de cabrón así que para que cambiar algo xDDD lo que si que he hecho ha sido añadir un breve trozo de Hermione, haciendo nota la extraña molestia que tiene en su interior y que quienes hayan leído mi historia sabrán a lo que me refiero ^^.  
Últimamente me ha dado por verme Fairy Tail así que creo que escribiré algo de ellos xDDDD  
Un saludo y creo que para mañana tendré otro capi reeditado, empezarán las cosas en Hogwarts así que ¡estad preparados!_****_

**Hola! Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo. Lamento que sea tan corto pero no quería enrollarme mucho con la vida de Draco Malfoy ya que mas o menos todas nos la sabemos, solamente quería aclarar la personalidad del Draco Malfoy de mi fanfic, espero que haya quedado claro...podría resumir toda su personalidad en una palabra (cabrón) pero entonces el capitulo sería mucho mas corto xD**

**Al final he añadido un párrafo sobre lo que le ha pasado a Hermione en Hogwarts, no he entrado en detalles jijijiji, las preguntas que se hace Dumbledore serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos.**

**Dios que el fanfic ya tiene 22 reviews...ni en mis mejores sueños me lo habría esperado, estoy súper contenta. Prometo que el próximo capi será más largo.**

**Además en el próximo adelantaré el tiempo y comenzará directamente en el 1 de Septiembre, Hermione verá a sus amigos, ¿cómo reaccionaran estos ante el cambio de la castaña? ¿Y ella? ¿De que tratará el plan de Draco Malfoy?**

**Bueno... todo esto en los próximos capis :P**

**Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:**

***MayuBlack:** Bueno linda, te aseguro que este fic no será de la pareja Ron&Herm...seguramente será un D&Hr, pero Harry también estará de por medio :P Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

***-Demeure-:**Pues lo cierto es que cometí un fallo, Hermione entra a su séptimo año. Dumbledore es muy de él mismo y lo dice todo tranquilamente porque él es así, una persona tranquila :P Gracias por el review linda!

***Ginebra:** Conozco la serie de Evangelion pero nunca he visto ningún capitulo así que no podría decirte si se parece o no jejejeje. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

***amaterasu:**Claro que acepto peticiones, pero aún estoy dudosa sobre la pareja final...a lo mejor hay un poco de Harry&Herm y Draco&Herm...eso se verá mas adelante. ¿Leíste el otro fanfic?Dime si este está mejor, espero que al menos sea un poquito mejor que el anterior :P Besitos linda y gracias!

***Silviota:** ¿Se parece a una serie de anime? Podrías decirme a cuál así la veo jejejeje, si no te molesta claro. Si, todo lo que ocurre en el prólogo y el primer cap es en verano...yo diría que a mediados de Junio. Harry y Ron no saben nada de lo que le pasa a Hermione y aún tardarán en saberlo. Hermione comenzará como cualquier curso en la escuela, un poco mas diferente...aunque ella intentará no cambiar, pero será muuuuuuuuy difícil ocultar su naturaleza, mejor no te cuento nada mas, y sí, Hermione representará a su casa en el torneo por culpa de...noooo, no te cuento mas jajajajajja :P Besos y gracias!

***Lady Lathenia:**Me alegra que te haya gustado, lamento que este sea tan cortito. Prometo que el próximo será más largo. Harry Potter está por ahora vivito y coleando en mi fic...y por ahora permanecerá vivo jejejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo, besitos y gracias!

***LulaBlack:**Bueno, creo que el próximo capi será la parte emocionante ya que Hermione se reencontrará con sus amigos, este era más bien una especie de introducción sobre Draco Malfoy y al final he añadido algo sobre como le va a Hermione en Hogwarts. Besitos y gracias!

***Mari:**Bueno, en el próximo se verá la reacción de los chicos al ver a Hermione. El torneo será al menos dentro de dos capítulos... a lo mejor antes y si, seguramente Hermione demostrará sus poderes jejeje. Y tranquila que Hermione tomará venganza por lo de sus padres. Besitos y gracias.

***Momiji:**Me alegra que te guste este más que el anterior, me dejas aliviada jejejeje. ¿Te gustó? Lamento que sea tan corto. Gracias por el review!

***Ana:** Lo se, pero era necesario que matara a sus padres...ya lo verás mucho mas adelante :P Besitos y gracias!

**Bueno, hasta aquí las contestaciones. Esta semana estaré bastante ocupada así que seguramente actualice dentro de dos semanas como máximo. Prometo traer un capi muuuuuuy largo en compensación por la espera.**

**Espero sus **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente denle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D**

**Próximamente...**

**Capitulo 3 - Abismo**

_**oORianneOo**_

_Publicado el 03-06-06_


	4. Abismo

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 3 - Abismo «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

Y por fín llegó. Las tres semanas de espera habían concluido y Hermione esperó pacientemente a que los alumnos entraran en el Gran Comedor. A lo lejos vió una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía entre las demás.

De pronto se sintió mareada y angustiada...observar a sus dos mejores amigos riendose entre ellos, ajenos a los problemas de la chica la angustiaba de sobremanera. No supo muy bien lo que le pasaba pero de pronto tuvo ganas de quitarles esa sonrisa, de hacerles daño...mucho daño.

La sensación de ser observada hizo que Hermione despegara la mirada de los jovenes y la posara en la del viejo profesor que la observaba atentamente.

Al observar esos serenos ojos azules Hermione se sintió mas relajada, asintió con la cabeza y el viejo mago sonrió cortando el contacto visual.

Notó movimiento a ambos lados y observó como los chicos la miraban sonrientes. Hermione les devolvió la sonrisa algo forzada.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione?-preguntó el moreno

-¡te hemos buscado por todo el tren!-concluyó el pelirojo.

Nada...ellos dos no sabian nada.

-Vine antes porque Dumbledore me envió una lechuza pidiendome que llegara con un día de adelanto. Necesitaba ayuda con unos preparativos y al ser premio anual...

Había estado todo el día pensando en una excusa convincente y esa tendría sentido en breves minutos.

-¡¡Bienvenidos!bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en la escuela. Un saludo a los nuevos y un hola de nuevo a los antiguos alumnos.

Este año, como siempre, está terminantemente prohibido adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, los alumnos de primero no pueden jugar a quidditch, aunque no haría falta decirlo puesto que en este curso no se celebrarán los partidos...

-¡¡¿como que no habrá quidditch!-saltó un alumno de séptimo año de Slytherin

-lamento comunicarlo, pero en vez de los partidos se celebrará un nuevo torneo como el de cuarto curso...

Harry ante la mención del torneo se tornó pálido, observó fijamente al directo, ¿como es posible que despues de lo que pasó el director esté de acuerdo a volver a pasar por eso?

-tranquilos...tranquilos...no habrán otras escuelas. El torneo se celebrará entre las casas, será como un partido de quidditch pero sin pelotas ni escobas-dijo sonriendo a sus alumnos-bien, entonces todo comunicado. Mañana por la noche se explicarán las reglas del juego y se elegirán a los campeones de cada casa. Los premios anuales que vayan a mi despacho por favor y también los prefectos.¡¡Buenas noches!

Hermione se levantó la primera dispuesta a marcharse de ese lugar. No sabía que le pasaba, no soportaba ese ambiente tan feliz...tan cargado de emociones.

-¡¡Hermione espera!-gritó el pelirojo cogiendo a Hermione por el hombro para que se detuviera. La joven se giró rápidamente dispuesta a gritarle a quien le hubiera tocado. Ron apartó la mano extrañado.

-¿Es que no recuerdas que soy prefecto Hermione? Aunque seas la premio anual podrías esperarme...

-lo siento-dijo secamente caminando en dirección al despacho del director. Ron se apresuró a colocarse a su lado.

Una sombra los observaba atentamente desde detrás de un pilar. Sonrió al observar la reacción de la chica. ¿Sería posible que fuera tan fácil alejarla de sus compañeros y que viniera a su lado?¡¡Si el trabajo casi estaba hecho...!

Salió de entre las sombras y colocandose bien su perfecto cabello platino se dirigió hacía la gargola del fondo del pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-gracias por venir-dijo el director observando a los muchachos.

Los dos premios anuales, y los cuatro prefectos de cada casa observaban atentos al director

-como comentaba anteriormente este año se celebrará un torneo en el que participará un alumno de séptimo año de cada casa. Dichos alumnos pasarán por cuatro pruebas. Estas pruebas probarán la fuerza, la inteligencia, la paciencia y la creatividad de cada concursante. Al finalizar, al ganador se le otorgará una copa, dinero y se celebrará un baile. Las pruebas están repartidas entre todo el curso, ¿alguna pregunta?

Hermione levantó la mano, Dumbledore le sonrió

-¿como se elegiran a los participantes?

-buena pregunta señorita Granger, bien...los que quieran participar tendrán que rellenar una ficha, dicha ficha se meterá en una urna, esta noche procederemos a la entrega de las fichas y a la elección de los participantes. ¿alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada

-bien, buenas noches.

Los prefectos de las mismas casas se fueron hacia su sala común, Hermione ni siquiera esperó a Ron, fué rápidamente hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pronunció la contraseña y entró sin mirar a nadie, pasó velozmente la sala común en dirección a las escaleras que la llevarian a su propio cuarto en los más alto de la torre pero una mano la detuvo cogiendola del brazo.

-¡¡¿¿pero qué demonios te pasa Hermione!-le casi gritó Harry, Hermione se soltó de un manotazo y le miró fieramente.

-no tienes la menor idea, jamás lo comprenderias...¡jamás!-le gritó subiendo las escaleras.

No iba a llorar, se prometió a si misma que no derramaria mas lagrimas, no...no iba a hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte.

Llegó a su nueva habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Fué directamente la cama y se tiró a ella, cogio la almohada y ahogó un grito.

Más calmada se incorporó y salió al balcón a que le diera el aire. Pensó...

Pensó en todo lo que había cambiado su vida, hacía un año ella era una muchacha de dieciseis año, normal...con sus padres, los típicos problemas de una adolescente.

Pero ahora, sus padres muertos, sus amigos no la comprendian y no es que no quisieran hacerlo pero simplemente no podían hacer nada por ella.

Ella estaba sola, nadie podía ayudarle. Se daba miedo a ella misma, miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer, tuvo ganas de romper cosas, de gritar, de matar...

Una ira le revolvió el interior y tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio, veía borroso.

Observó el vacío que se abria bajo de ella, esa sería la solución mas cobarde y sencilla.

Ella no era así, si...se encontraba en un abismo, un enorme abismo, pero ella misma encontraria la forma de trepar hasta el borde y salir.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

A la mañana siguiente unas ojeras surcaban sus preciosos ojos miel, Hermione salió refunfuñando y bajó las escaleras.

Ya estaba pensando una disculpa para sus amigos cuando llegó a la sala común. Solo había niños de primero, sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Hermione frunció el ceño, estarian enfadados, le parecía lo más lógico.

Bajó al Gran Comedor donde la prefecta de su casa repartia los nuevos horarios, allí, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban sus dos amigos riendose a mandibula abierta de algo que les contaba Neville.

-"no...otra vez no"

Hermione se cogió instintivamente con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo, apretando con fuerza. Tenía que reprimir el odio, mordiendose el labio se acercó hacia ellos y sin decir una palabra se sentó tomando un par de tostadas y un zumo de calabaza.

Neville como siempre sonrió contento a la chica, esta le devolvió la sonrisa...algo falsa a decir verdad.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y sin hacer caso de la chica se pusieron ha hablar de nuevo con Neville.

Hermione apretó fuertemente el vaso haciendo que este se hiciera añicos, la sangre salpicó la mesa. Los miró amenazadoramente mientras se pasaba el corte por la boca y limpiaba la sangre, no dejó de sonreir mientras lo hacía. Se levantó captando la mirada de todos los presentes y sin quitar su sonrisa salió del Gran Comedor.

-¿qué...?¿a qué demonios ha venido eso?-pregunta Neville observando a dos pasmados Harry y Ron

-no lo sabemos, eso ha sido demasiado...-comenzó a decir Ron

-siniestro, esa no era Hermione-concluyó Harry

Desde su mesa, Albus Dumbledore observaba la escena atentamente, suspiró agotado.

Ya se había imaginado que Hermione Granger no volvería a ser la misma que antes, Harry y Ron conocian a la Hermione amable que les prestaba sus trabajos.

No...no estaban preparados para conocer a la nueva Hermione.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, la sangre seguía saliendo poco a poco de su herida, no se molestaba en curarla...le gustaba saborear ese sabor.

Nunca lo había probado pero es como si la reconfortara por dentro.

-eso ha sido algo siniestro, y demasiado extraño para venir de ti-dijo una voz a su espalda, Hermione no volteó. No sentía miedo, no tenía el por qué de tenerlo.

-ahora lo entiendo...¿así que te han enviado a ti ha hacer el trabajo sucio de papi, verdad...-se gira para mirar fijamente al chico-Malfoy?

Este sonreía con suficiencia.

-veo que sigues siendo la misma empollona y repelente sangre sucia de siempre ¿verdad, Granger? aunque seas un maldito experimento sigues siendo la misma.

Hermione siguió mirando al muchacho sin perder la sonrisa, se levantó y avanzó hasta él. Malfoy no se movió

-tienes toda la razón Malfoy, soy un maldito aparato, un experimento...pero estas equivocado en algo, no tengo la sangre sucia...mira-le enseña el corte de la mano y sin quitarle apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises se lame la sangre que seguía cayendo-mi sangre ahora mismo es mejor que la tuya

Y dicho esto dió media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo a escasos centrímetros de la puerta de madera y sin girarse se dirigió a Malfoy

-no me vas a tener Malfoy, ni por las buenas-se gira y le mira fijamente con un brillo de maldad y locura en los ojos-ni por las malas.

-je...esto va a ser más excitante y divertido de lo que en un principio creía. Disfrutaré viendo como sufres Granger.

Hermione no apartó la mirada

-no puedo sentir nada Malfoy, ni miedo, ni sufrimiento...ni amor ni cariño. Como tu mismo has dicho, soy una maquina.

Y desapareció por el marco de la puerta, dejando a Draco Malfoy sonriendo de lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y un brillo indescifrable en su mirada.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Bien, ahora que las reglas están explicadas procederemos a dejar las fichas en los extremos de cada mesa, que los de séptimo año que quieran participar se levanten y cojan una, la rellenan y la metan en la urna.

Hubo un movimiento de sillas, Harry no se sentia con ánimos de volver a pasar una experiencia como la de su cuarto año así que no participó. En cambio Ron se levantó de su asiento y rellenó la ficha correspondiente depositandola después en la urna.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione Granger también dejó caer su ficha al fondo de la urna, detrás de ella un Draco Malfoy sonriente observaba a la chica.

Pasados treinta minutos, Albus Dumbledore procedió a la elección de los campeones de cada casa. Movió la varita por encima de la urna y de ella salieron cuatro papeles.

-aquí están los elegidos.

En el Gran Comedor reinó un silencio sepulcral.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**Hola!ya volví con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado de examenes finales y no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar.**

**Pero ahora ya son vacaciones de verano y tendré mas tiempo para dedicarme a mi fanfics.**

**31 reviews ya... :O**

**Solo decir que muchisimas gracias mis niñas, que no hubiera seguido si no hubiera sido por vosotras y por vuestros hermosos fics. Leerlos me ánima a seguir adelante y a seguir escribiendo **

**¿Que os pareció el capi?Espero que os haya gustado, por mi parte me parece un poco triste, pero Hermione no está en su mejor momento...¿cierto?**

**Proximo capitulo sabremos quienes son los campeones, se admiten consejos!**

**Ahora las contestaciones a sus reviews:**

**Lovely-Sheikah: **Muchas gracias por el review linda. Un beso encanto!

**MayuBlack: **Hola linda!pues para el torneo quedan un par de capi y bueno, la reacciones de sus compañeros ya las has visto :D Gracias por el review¡¡besitos!

**RociRadcliffe: **Hola encanto!me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi fic. Gracias por el review!

**silviota: **Pfff...hay muchisimas series anime que van sobre experimentos jajajaja, pero bueno, intentare encontrar la serie de la que me hablas. Bueno pues ya vistes como se comportaron Harry y Ron con Hermione, me da lastima la pobre...pero bueno, mas adelante intentara adaptarse jejejeje. Por supuesto que averiguará quien mató a sus padres, y lo mas probable es que no duerma hasta matarlo a el con lo que Draco no estará muy contento...no te digo mas!Besitos y gracias por el review!

**sabriny: **Te recomiendo que veas la segunda parte de Resident Evil, está muy buena en serio. A mi tambien me encanta la pareja DracoxHermione...los dos fanfics que tengo sobre Harry Potter tratan sobre esta pareja y como a ti no me gusta para nada el HarryxHermione y el RonxHermione...lo aguanto :P

Nos leemos linda y gracias por el review!

**Demeure: **Tranquila que HarryxHermione no habrá,solamente habrá amistad entre ellos, pero Harry ayudará mucho mas a Hermione que Ron y puede que él confunda sus sentimientos...bueno no te cuento mas jejejeje. Besitos y gracias por el review!

**LulaBlack: **Holaa!este capi es mas largo que el anterior ehh!jejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado. Besitos y gracias!

**Shezhid: **Sorry que los capis sean tan cortitos, pero este es mas largo jejejeje. Dark Angel...solo vi un par de capitulos de esa serie, no, no me inspiré en ella :D . El fin tendrá tanto romance (aunque mas adelante) como acción. Besitos y gracias!

**Celestana: **Jejejeje, me encanta dejaros en suspense...soy mala :D . Gracias por tu opinión linda, me animó muchisimo! Ya me estoy leyendo tu fanfic, te dejé un review jijijijij. Besitos y gracias!

**Bueno, hasta aquí las contestaciones. **

**Espero sus **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente denle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D**

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 4 - La primera prueba, Hermione mide tu fuerza.**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 26-06-06_


	5. Dark Hermione

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 4 - Dark Hermione «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

En el Gran Comedor reinó un silencio sepulcral.

Dumbledore desplegó el primer papel y leyó el nombre

-Justin Flint-Fletcher es el campeón de Huffepluff, por favor-le señala la puerta del fondo

Un estallido de aplausos sobrevino de la mesa de Huffepluff donde un Justin azorado sonreía a sus compañeros mientras se dirigia hacía la puerta y desaparecia. Abrió otro papel

-Draco Malfoy es el campeón de Slytherin

Todos en la mesa de las serpientes aplaudieron, las chicas silvaban al rubio que, impasible, desapareció por la puerta. Estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba...

-Terry Boot de Ravenclaw.

Terry se levantó bastante pálido de la mesa, ahora solo faltaba la casa de los leones...

-y por último -lee el papel y su cara se tornó algo palida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el profesor de pociones- la campeona de Gryffindor es...Hermione Granger.

La mesa de Gryffindor al principio miró a la chica impresionados, después estallaron en aplausos. Harry y Ron observaron como la chica se levantaba de la mesa y dandoles una sonrisa de despedida desaparecia por la puerta.

-bien, los campeones están elegidos, podeis iros a vuestros dormitorios.

Hubo murmullos respecto a la campeona de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron llegaron a la sala común aún sorprendidos.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Draco Malfoy sonrió al ver a la chica entrar en la habitación, ahora si que estaba todo hecho.

Albus Dumbledore apareció poco después por la puerta seguido de la profesora McGonagall, Severus Snape y los otros dos jefes de las casas.

-bien, ustedes han sido los elegidos para representar a sus casas. Espero que den lo máximo en las pruebas. La primera medirá su fuerza y resistencia. No les digo más, la prueba se celebrará el 30 de Octubre.

Cada jefe de la casa se adelantó hasta su alumno y desaparecieron por la puerta

-Draco adelantate, tengo que hablar de un asunto con el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Snape, Draco salió sin decir una palabra.

En la sala solo quedaron la chica, la profesora, Snape y el director.

-Hermione, tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

Pero la chica le cortó

-profesor...yo no se que me está pasando, hay momentos en los que soy una persona completamente diferente, hago cosas que yo jamás en mi vida haría, pero después vuelvo a ser yo misma una vez más...

-es el virus Hermione, tu no tienes sangre muggle, pero tampoco tienes sangre mágica. Es una sangre desconocida, el virus lo provoca todo, inclusive tus cambios de personalidad.

-pe...pero

-cuando el virus toma control de tu mente te conviertes en una Hermione totalmente desconocida, cuando tu mente vuelve a tener el control de tus acciones vuelves a ser la Hermione Granger de siempre

-¡¿por qué!¿por qué ahora?

-lo desconozco, solo tengo que advertirte de una cosa Hermione, cuando tu parte oscura toma control de tu cuerpo se desata todo su poder, no eres consciente de tus actos y puedes matar con solo pensarlo, como pasó en el laboratorio. Puedes detenerlo Hermione, solamente tienes que tener control de ti misma en los momentos mas dolorosos...

-ahora...Harry y Ron no me hablan...yo no se que hacer-decia la chica derrumbandose en una de las sillas, sus ojos marrones estaban inundados en lagrimas-es culpa mía, lo se...pero...

Los profesores miraban a la chica, esta se tapaban la cara con las manos

-pero...no todo es mi culpa, ellos tienen la culpa-su voz sonaba diferente, alzo la cabeza y los profesores pudieron observar dos ojos negros y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-no me comprenden...-se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a irse

-¡¡¡Hermione!controlate!eres fuerte!-le gritó la profesora

Hermione vaciló un poco, pero abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo dejando a los profesores dentro de la habitación, la primera en reaccionar fue la profesora.

-¡¡Albus detenla!

-tranquila Minerva, confio y tengo fe en Hermione, ella controlará la situación.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

_Así que así se siente siendo libre, soy libre. No tengo ataduras, puedo hacer lo que me venga en nada. Nadie puede impedirmelo,nadie..._

Hermione caminaba lentamente por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Una sonrisa sádica bailaba en sus labios.

Se escucharón pasos acercandose rapidamente por detrás, una mano la tomó bruscamente por el hombro obligandola a dar media vuelta. Unos ojos verdes la miraban furiosos

-¡¡¿qué demonios ha sido eso Hermione! ¿TÚ campeona? ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso?-le gritaba Harry

-oh vamos, cállate-le respondió la chica soltandose del chico y comenzando de nuevo a andar

-¿qué te ha pasado este verano Hermione?-le preguntó mas calmado, la chica se detuvo en seco. Se encaró al chico

-no tienes ni idea, y aunque lo supieras no te harías ni una mínima idea de lo que he pasado-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-tus ojos...so...son...neg...negros-balbuceó Harry observando los ojos de su amiga fijamente, esos ojos antaño marrones y llenos de calidez se habían transformado en dos profundos agujeros negros, fríos...impasibles.

-que mas da de que color sean mis ojos...lo importante es que ahora soy libre. Nadie puede retenerme, nadie puede atarme a nada...por fin soy libre-dijo sonriente y mirando fijamente al moreno. Entonces este hizo algo inesperado, la abrazó.

Hermione se quedó estática unos segundos, correspondió al abrazo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mojando la camisa del chico, este le acariciaba el rizado cabello tiernamente

-ya está Hermione, estoy aquí. No tienes de que preocuparte

-yo...Harry...lo...lo siento. Esa no era yo, hay veces que me convierto...en una persona totalmente diferente...lo...lo siento-balbuceaba desde su hombro, Harry se apartó y la obligó a que la mirara

-eso está mejor-sonrió observando los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga-vamos a la sala común. Por cierto, felicidades...pero ya sabes lo peligrosas que son esas pruebas. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, tienes alguna duda me la haces saber, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntaba mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al retrado de la Dama Gorda

-¡¡basta Harry!¿te olvidas de quien te ayudó en cuarto año?-le encaró sonriente, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa estrechandola mas fuerte entre sus brazos, ahora si que estaba todo bien.

Pero, para alguien no estaba nada bien aquello. Unos ojos grises relampagueaban desde la oscuridad del pasillo.

-maldición...se suponía que Granger estaba furiosa con sus dos "amiguitos"-mascullaba mientras salía de entre las sombras y ponía rumbo a su sala común.

-¿y que demonios ha sido eso? esa no era Granger...es más, era la misma Granger que me encontré ayer en la biblioteca. Tengo que investigar esa extraña doble personalidad de la sangresucia-y con esto último se perdió por una de las esquinas del pasillo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Había dolor, dolor y sufrimiento. Sufrimiento y muerte...

Hermione Granger caminaba por un paraje desértico en el que solo había cadaveres. Un horizonte lleno de cadaveres.

Lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras observaba esos rostros sin vida y entonces...

Allí estaban sus amigos, las gafas rotas delante de unos ojos verdes vacíos. A su lado Ginny Weasley cubierta de sangre, roja sangre como su cabello desparramado por el suelo.

Unos metros más allá Ron Weasley lleno de cortes yacía de espaldas a ella, sangre caía de su boca hasta el suelo cenizo.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, ¿donde demonios estaba?¿qué demonios era esa sensación?

Y entonces se vió, estaba bastante lejos de donde sus amigos, sus cabellos castallos se movían con la pequeña brisa que se había levantado mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy. Arrodillada junto a él le acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos platinados, una espada reposaba junto a ella. Entonces la muchacha se levantó, cogió la espada y sin voltearse se dirigió unos metros más allá donde se encontraba Albus Dumblebore.

El viejo mago aún respiraba, al ver a la muchacha acercarse sonrió tristemente.

-Her...Hermione, lo lamento...no pude protegerte-dijo el antiguo director tosiendo sangre.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente observaba al viejo mago, se estaba muriendo. Al final Hermione murmuró unas palabras

-no lo lamente, fuí débil. No pude matarlos y llegar a tiempo. Ellos están muertos por mi culpa, ya no me queda nada...simplemente dejar que la eternidad y el tiempo me consuman.

-no...-le sobrevino otro exceso de tos haciaendo que tosiera mas sangre-no lo hagas...por fin terminó Hermione...

-no-contestó y fijó sus ojos negros en el horizonte donde el sol se estaba poniendo-yo sigo viva.

Dumbledore no contestó, simplemente suspiró, Hermione observó como los azules ojos del director se nublaban poco a poco hasta cerrarse, esa sería la última vez que vería al director y a sus amigos. Aquello no había acabado, no podía morir...pero ella se encargaría de todo, por sus amigos y seres queridos.

-aunque ellos me odiasen yo en el fondo los amaba, ¿verdad que tengo razón?-se preguntó a si misma, una parte de ella afirmó la pregunta-muy bien Hermione, ha llegado tu hora.

Hermione despertó asustada, sudor frío recorría su espalda mientras respiraba agitádamente, con una mano se retiró los mechones de la cara y observó el lugar donde estaba. Era su habitación...

Todo había sido un sueño, nada mas que un sueño...

-parecía tan real...-murmuró, se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta seca.

El sol aparecía despacio por el horizonte.

-hoy comienzan las clases...bajaré a desayunar.

La joven entró al baño y a los poco minutos salió envuelta en una mullida toalla. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y recordó el sueño. La imagen de los cadaveres la sacudió por dentro, reprimió un sollozo. No iba a llorar por un maldito sueño, no a estas alturas...

Bajó al Comedor, unos pocos alumnos llegarón despues que ella y tomaron asiento en sus respectivas casas.

Se llevó distraidamente una tostada a la boca mientras miraba el techo encantado, estaba gris. Frunció el ceño...seguro que sería una típica semana llena de lluvias y humedad.

Y entonces entró, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y vió como se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Sus cabellos platinados estaban como siempre cuidadosamente peinados y sus ojos brillaban observando los platos de la mesa.

El rey de Slytherin, nadie osaba llevarle la contraria y no solo por su distinguido apellido ni porque su padre fuera un mortífago. El solo era la elegancia y sofisticación personalizada. Un mentiroso y astuto muchacho que no vacilaba a la hora de llevar a cabo alguna tarea. Y esos ojos, unos ojos grises como el mercurio que acompañaba a una sonrisa sárcastica. Hermione le siguió observando hasta que un movimiento a su lado la hizo despegar la mirada del joven. Ginny Weasley la observaba sonriente

-buenos días Hermione, hoy te has levantando mas temprano de lo normal...-murmuró preocupada-¿ha pasado algo?

-no es nada Ginny, no he dormido muy bien...ya sabes, los primeros días de clase y esas cosas

-ay Hermione...-suspiró la muchacha-deberías de divertirte más, así no serás nunca libre...

Esa palabra tuvo un efecto debastador en Hermione, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió apresurada del gran Comedor seguida por una mirada gris.

Draco Malfoy se había sentado en su habitual lugar, observaba todos los dulces de la mesa mientras sus ojos brillaban. No se daba cuenta de la mirada de la castalla. Cogió un pastel de manzana y se lo llevó a la boca saboreandolo.

Observó el techo...

¿Qué haría para separar a la Granger de sus amigos? Podría hacer que confiara en él...tarea visiblemente imposible, para todos menos para Draco Malfoy.

Esa Granger...Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron...esa maldita sangresucia ¡como que su sangre era mejor que la de él! ¡ÉL, un sangrepura! Pero admitió que ella era una digna rival para él. Sería muuuuy divertido hacer que confiara en él, que depositara toda su confianza, sus amigos no la entenderían pero el sí...¡JA!

Sonrió divertido ante los pensamientos y planes que se empezaban a formar en su astuta mente.

Entonces algo captó su atención, Hermione Granger se levantaba de su asiento y apresuradamente salía del Gran Comedor dejando a un Ginny Weasley algo sorprendida.

Notaba a la chica extraña, el la conocía muchisimo y esos últimos comportamientos por parte de la joven no eran propios de ella.

Tendría que averiguarlo como sea...así que se dispuso a seguirla.

La joven llegó a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la última mesa, se sentó pesadamente en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de madera. Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado allá abajo?

Había oido la palabra libertad y algo dentro de ella se había removido, como si hubiera algo que quisiera escapar.

Entonces, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una enorme sala blanca con un agujero en el techo. Tanta blancura la cegó unos instantes, una figura se materializó delante de ella.

-¿Qui...quién eres?-preguntó

La imagen se volvió mas nitida y entonces Hermione pudo verse a si misma, se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación

-yo soy Hermione Granger...yo soy tú Hermione...-murmuró la joven

-¿cuando...?¿como...?-preguntó estupefacta

-desde que te operaron, yo soy el virus Hermione, yo soy esa parte...digamos "maligna de tu interior"

-¡tu eres la causante de mis cambios de personalidad!-le gritó, entonces observó que ella, a diferencia de la verdadera, tenía los ojos negros.

-mas bien si...cuando tus defensas están bajas, afloro yo. Me necesitas Hermione...

-¡no te necesito!¡largate!

La Hermione de ojos negros avanzó y en una milésima de segundo se colocó a escasos centímetros de la joven.

-si yo me largo, tú morirás...aceptalo Hermione. Las dos somos una, si tu mueres yo muero...si yo muero tu mueres. Soy como tu alma, sin alma no puede vivir Hermione

-¿por qué estoy aquí?

-tienes que realizar una misión Hermione. Mejor dicho...varias misiones

-¿como cuales?-preguntó tímidamente la chica

-como averiguar quién asesinó a tus padres, matarle y después acabar con Voldemort, nos quiere a las dos y no lo podemos tolerar pequeña.

Hermione, ante la mención del asesino de sus padres, apretí fuertemente los dientes

-en momentos como este es cuando yo salgo, y tu te quedas dentro-dice la Hermione de ojos negros mientras se alza unos metros por encima del techo y va subiendo poco a poco hacia el techo.

-¡¡no!¡¡espera!no puedes salir!

-como tú, mi querida Hermione...tengo derecho a un poco de LIBERTAD, espero que te diviertas porque pienso estar fuera un par de horas-dice desapareciendo por el techo y dejando a la pobre Hermione sola y encerrada en esa habitación.

Draco Malfoy observaba a la joven detrás de un estante, murmuraba cosas intelegibles...pero no era prudente acercarse así que se quedó allí intentando captar algo.

De pronto observó como Hermione se movia abriendo los ojos. Dos orbes negras brillaron y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro.

Draco se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, otra vez esos ojos...sin darse cuenta tropezó con una de las sillas haciendo que la chica le observara sonriente, se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

-esto se pone interesante...-murmura la joven pasandose una lengua por los labios sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Hola!ya volví! (Rianne se esconde debajo de la cama esperando misiles y proyectiles enviados por las lectoras) ¬¬ ejem...esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa la verdad, simplemente que como han sido mis primeras semanas de vacaciones no he puesto un pie en casa, solamente para dormir. Pero al fin me vino la musa y escribí esto en dos días n.n!**

**44 reviews ya...ni yo misma me lo hubiera imaginado, de verdad que no me los merezco! (Sale de debajo de la cama, traspasa la pantalla del ordenador y da un beso y un abrazo a sus queridisimas lectoras) uii cuanto las quiero yo n.n!**

**Que mas comentar...bueno,con respecto al capitulo me he adelantado un capitulo, es decir...de dos que pensaba poner se me ha quedado en uno. Hemos averiguado mas cosas sobre Hermione, como que tiene doble personalidad ( u.u que miedo...) y bueno, que a veces es la remilgada Hermione y otras es la Dark Hermione xD, yo prefiero la Dark...jejejejeje.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi?Admito hachazos, puñetazos, bombas virtuales...todo menos virus u.u**

**Y si hay algun besito camuflado con el hacha os lo agradeceria xDDD**

**Bueno, mejor dejo ya mis paranoias y contesto a vuestros reviews n.n!que la verdad hay bastantes...tendré para rato u.u ¡¡pero me encantan todos y cada uno de los recibidos!SMUACKS!**

**Gisse: **Los padres de Hermione eran sus verdaderos padres, solamente que en el parto de la señora Granger hubo problemas y estuvieron a punto de perder a su hija. Por eso acudieron al médico y este les dijo que era una operación muy complicada y que necesitaba de una sangre especial...ahí fué cuando le metieron el virus a Hermione, y si, los padres de la chica sabían que si hija tenía un virus pero ellos no sabían que sería una especia de maquina de matar. Y lo de la sangre...antes lo he aclarado pero bueno lo digo de nuevo que tampoco me cuesta n.n, el virus cambia la sangre de Hermione...ella tiene una sangre totalmente nueva, no tiene ni sangre mágica ni sangre muggle...espero que haberte aclarado las dudas, si tienes alguna mas me la escribes y yo sin ningún problema te la intentaré resolver n.n ¡¡Besitos y gracias!

**momiji: **Holaa!me alegra que te estés bien y que aún sigas mi fanfic n.n! Me puse colorada cuando me dijistes que era fantastica..¡exageras! Para nada, te aseguro que soy una chica como otra cualquiera :P ¡¡Besitos y gracias!

**Silviota:** Hola linda!Ya me estoy bajando los cinco primeros capitulos de "Elfen Lied" jejejeje, tengo ganas de verla si dices que se parece a mi fic, a lo mejor me insipira un poquito :P. Ya ves, como siempre super Harry Potter protector de sus amigos, él la ha ayudado...de momento (sonrisa maligna jujujuju xD)¡¡Graxias por el review linda y cuando vea los primeros capitulos de la serie te comento n.n!

**RoSy14: **¡Hola!muchas gracias por el review, me alegra muchiiiisimo que te guste la historia n.n A mi también me encanta la actitud de Hermione porque me fastidia que siempre sea una moginata (viene de monja) y bueno...la actitud de Draco no tiene muchos misterios es Draco Malfoy puro y duro xDD ¡¡GRACIAS!Cuidate!

**ChicaMalfoy:** Bueno, no es que Hermione sea "sádica", es solo que esa no es la Hermione que conocemos, la Hermione de siempre sigue ahí solo que viene acompañada de una Hermione completamente nueva y...por así decirlo, "libertina" :P ¡Gracias por el reviews y cuidate linda!

**Monik Moony: **Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra muchisimo que te guste en serio. Besitos y cuidate!

**Shezhid: **Hola linda!¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS -!me ayudaron mucho en el fic. Como puedes ver, Harry ya habla con Hermione y la comprende, la chica se comporta así por la "Dark Hermione" como la llamo yo :P y bueno, la personalidad de Draco que creo que no tiene misterios, no me gustan los fanfics en los que ponen a un Draco totalmente subrealista a como es él en realidad...a mi me gusta el Draco Malfoy que Rowling describe en sus libros, un niño de papá, astuto, que no vacila ante nada, siniestro y en cierta parte atractivo -.

Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, ahora no es que pueda hacer mucho al respecto, él sabe que Hermione debe de participar en el torneo y por eso no la detiene, la explicación a esto en el prox cap xD. Aún no leí ningún fanfic tuyo pero te prometo que mas tarde me pasaré y te dejaré un review en cada uno ¡Y lo que Rianne promete no se rompe n.n!

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda!

**mariblack:** Hola! gracias por tu review. Tranquila que Hermione se vengará, todo a su tiempo...jejejeje, de nuevo gracias y cuidate!

**-Demeure-: **La verdad es que si que era obvio que Hermione iba a salir elegida, pero nunca viene mal dejarlo intrigante para aquellos que no lo sospechan no? (u.u que mala que soy...¬¬) En el anterior capi me demoré por los examenes finales que me tenían hasta el cuello y no tenía tiempo ni para comer ¬¬. Y bueno, la demora de este capi simple y llanamente que como eran mis primeras semanas de vacaciones desde hacía meses quería vaguear un poco xD ¡¡gracias y cuidate!

**Isilwen: **¡¡Hola mi niña linda -!Ya leí tu respuesta a mi review y te lo vuelvo a repetir ¡eres la mejor y te mereces eso y mas en serio...aunque eres muy mala!¡¡anda que dejarlo así ¬¬...no lo digo pero a los que lean esto ¡¡ya están tardando en pasarse por el fic de esta fabulosa escritora!

Bueno, ya se ha desvelador un poquito del plan de Draquito pero la acción y lo interesante está por llegar muajajaja (si que soy mala si u.u) ¡Ahora eres tu la haces que me sonroje n.n! Muchas gracias en serio, tu review significa mucho para mi - y encima dices que eres mi Fan...haber que me aclare, yo soy tu fan y tu eres mi fan...madre que lio, mejor lo dejo xD

¡¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!¡CUIDATE Y ANIMO CON TU FIC QUE TU SI QUE LO VALES!

**Shiro: **¡¡MI PRIMA HA LEIDO MI FANFIC DE HARRY POTTER! n.n no puedo estar mas contenta!Prometo actualizar mas pronto tanto como este como Distorsión, que por cierto me tiene que ayudar u.u ¡¡Besitos y arigato primaaa!

**Celestana: **A mi tambien me encanta la Hermione sádica xD. Prefiero a "Dark Hermione", osea la Hermione de su interior, que la Hermione de siempre, la "Dark" promete te lo digo yo...jejejeje. Continua pronto con tu fic linda que quiero saber como continua n.n!

**EMMADRAKE:** Lamento las faltas pero escribo en el Word Pad y este no tiene corrector. Intentaré mejorar n.n!

¿en serio les has pasado mi fic a tus compañeras?¿les gustó? me estoy sonrojando por momentos, muchas gracias en serio linda!

**Bueno,después de casi una hora de contestaciones de reviews me despido hasta dentro de mas o menos un par de semana, la semana que viene no podré actualizar porque estaré en la playa así que esta semana adelantaré un poco de capitulo...**

**¡EN GENERAL MUCHAS GRACIAS!Sin vosotras no sería lo que soy.**

**Ahora que me acuerdo!me equivoqué en el anterior capi, cuando puse el titulo de este en el "Proximamente", en vez de poner Dark Hermione puse "La primera prueba, Hermione mide tu fuerza" ¡¡SORRY!ese es el titulo del proximo capi u.u**

**Besitos, cuidaos del sol y los helados las que estén en verano como yo n.n!**

**Espero sus **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente denle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D**

**Proximamente...**

**Capitulo 5 - La primera prueba, Hermione mide tu fuerza.**

_**oORiánneOo**_

_Publicado el 04-07-06_


	6. La 1º prueba, Hermione mide tu fuerza

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 5 - La primera prueba, Hermione mide tu fuerza «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

Nunca tuvo miedo de nada ni de nadie, pero ahora mismo no podría explicar ese extraño sentimiento que nacía desde lo mas profundo de su alma. Caminaba hacia atrás intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de esa extraña persona, porque esa chica que ahora mismo se estaba acercando a él no era la misma Hermione Granger que él conocía desde los once años.

Sus antes ojos marrones, dulces y cálidos se habían convertido en dos orbes negras, sin dulzura…sin cariño…pero si con un sentimiento indefinido, podría llamarse locura o diversión. Porque era muy cierta que la Hermione que se acercaba hacia Draco lo hacía con un aire divertido, como si disfrutara de ver al chico en ese estado.

-así que este es el muchacho que ha estado jodiendote la vida Hermione, querida…no entiendo como no has hecho nada hasta ahora…que me has encontrado

-¿Quién demonios eres?-le espeta Draco apoyándose en la mesa de madera, Hermione se detuvo a escasos dos metros de él mirándole divertida.

-¿como que quién soy Malfoy? acaso no ves que soy Hermione Granger…la asquerosa sangre-sucia que ahora tiene mejor sangre que tú. ¿Cómo le sienta eso a tu cuerpo Malfoy? Pensar que la asquerosa sangre-sucia que conocías no es más que un objeto…-a medida que decía esto sus ojos se iban oscureciendo cada vez más. Draco observaba todo esto anonadado…¿objeto? ¡qué demonios estaba diciendo esa sangre-sucia! ¿Mejor sangre qué él? Definitivamente tendría que tener una pequeña charla con su padre acerca de los detalles de la misión.

-no se de que me hablas sangre-sucia, hazme el favor de alejarte unos metros que no puedo respirar-dice mientras da media vuelta saliendo de la biblioteca tan deprisa como podía.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, ¿¡por qué tenía que haberle dicho eso!¡¡y precisamente a Malfoy!

Los ojos habían vuelto a su color original, volvió a su asiento y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, suspirando cerró los ojos…estaba cansada, muy cansada. Solo quería dormir y alejarse lo más lejos posible de allí.

Pero no pudo, abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió a encontrarse en la habitación blanca de antes donde una Hermione de ojos negros la miraba divertida.

-¿Qué?-le espetó, Dark Hermione solo rió.

-nada, nada querida…solo quería estar unos minutos respirando aire puro, nada más.

Además, me he divertido con ese chico, ¿Malfoy se llamaba?

-Draco Malfoy, va a Slytherin…pero, tu deberías de saberlo ¿no? Es decir, vives dentro de mi, tu eres yo…

-si querida, yo soy tu…pero solo durante este año. Los anteriores años he estado dormida y solamente oía voces a lo lejos, nada más…

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-pregunta Hermione mientras se sienta en el suelo y apoya la espalda en la pared de un blanco inmaculado.

-¿hacer el qué? ¿Tomar tu cuerpo?

Hermione asintió observando la habitación

-vamos Hermione, entiéndeme…necesitaba movilidad, además me apetecía respirar aire puro y limpio, aire fresco…

-no lo vuelvas ha hacer-le contesto Hermione seria, Dark Hermione solo sonrió de medio lado.

-no puedes encerrarme para siempre Hermione, ahora que he despertado completamente no puedes.

-Dumbledore me dijo que si que podía si me lo proponía.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿El viejo ese que te dio el sermón?-preguntó alzando una ceja-¡OH, vamos Hermione! Creía que eras más lista, no entiendes que solamente nos quieren tener a su merced, solamente desean utilizarnos.

-Dumbledore no es así, quiere ayudarme…-le contestó Hermione mirándola fijamente, Dark Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Haber si lo entiendes Hermione! Este año van a aparecer peligros inimaginables, está el torneo ese que el viejo mago ha organizado, ¿no te parece sospechoso que te dejara participar sabiendo que podrías convertirte en mí?

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos, tenía que admitir que la chica tenía razón, era extraño teniendo en cuenta que el mago jamás haría algo como eso

-¿y no te parece sospechoso el otro mago que se encontraba en la habitación?

-¿Snape?- Hermione miró sorprendida a Dark Hermione

-como se llame, no me gustó ese mago…

-a nadie le gusta ese mago, es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin…

-no quiero que me cuentes su vida, no me interesa…pero, ¿qué asignatura imparte?

-pociones-contesto Hermione mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas, le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

-interesante…-Dark Hermione observaba la cúpula del techo por donde entraba la luz-deberías de vigilarlo Hermione

-¿vigilarlo? ¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó Hermione interrogante

-no tengo pruebas, pero ese mago podría ser vital en todo esto, mantente alerta y ya sabes…si necesitas de mi solamente cierra los ojos y llámame…

-¿para qué querría llamarte? Además…no se como tendría que nombrarte, te llamas Hermione.

-dios mío que ingenua que eres, si necesitas a alguien para patear culos me llamas, no te preocupes que intentaré no matar a nadie…por ahora-sonrió de medio lado pasándose la lengua por los labios- en cuanto al nombre, puedes llamarme Dark.

Y Hermione despertó en la suavidad de unas sábanas ya conocidas, se incorporó y observó atentamente, reconocía a la perfección ese lugar, estaba en su habitación, ahora que era premio anual tenía una habitación para ella sola en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor. Lo prefería, así no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Se levantó de mejor humor y se acercó al espejo para cepillarse el pelo, tarareaba una canción mientras observaba sonriente el espejo, este le devolvía su reflejo, pero...una pequeña distorsión hizo que la figura de Dark apareciera el la superficie del espejo.

-buenos días querida, ¿has dormido bien?- pregunta sonriente

Hermione frunció el ceño observando el rostro de la joven

-vamos, vamos... no tienes porque mirarme así, solo quería desearte los buenos días y recordarte que aún sigo dentro de ti y que puedo salir cuando me plazca... aunque tranquila, ahora mismo estoy algo cansada- sonríe dulcemente.

Hermione dio media vuelta alejándose del espejo, no le apetecía una discusión con su otro yo de buena mañana.

Dark observó a Hermione alejarse y suspiró, intentaba ser lo mas amable posible con su otro yo y ella la ignoraba... estoy no iba a quedar así. Ahora que lo pensaba, la primera prueba será dentro de unas semanas. Habría que investigar de que trata, ¿medir la fuerza? Entonces tendría que enfrentarse a algo o a alguien... ¿quizás un dementor?

Tendría que estar atenta y ante cualquier sospecha avisar a la chica, no quería morir puesto que si Hermione moría ella también lo haría, y eso no le hacía mucha gracia que dijéramos.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían mantenido esa conversación en el espejo y desde entonces no se le había manifestado ningún síntoma. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Hermione se observó en el espejo por tercera vez en ese día. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Dentro de una semana justa era la primera prueba.

-vamos...aparece de una maldita vez- murmuro entre dientes, y por fin Dark hizo acto de presencia, observó a Hermione expectativa y sonriendo burlonamente.

-no puedes vivir sin mi un par de semanas, no entiendo como has sobrevivido entonces todos estos años- contestó

-muy sencillo, todos estos años no he tenido que preocuparme por un virus que recorre mis venas ni tampoco de que dentro de una semana se me viene encima una prueba...

-parece que vayas a ir a tu primera cita, querida. Bien, ¿a qué se debe esta manifestación de emociones hacia mi?- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-callate, no tengo ninguna emoción hacia a ti salvo el sentimiento del asco- estas palabras hicieron que Dark arrugara el entrecejo

-entonces, ¿porque has estado estas dos últimas semanas viéndote tanto al espejo? No eres tan guapa como para observar tu belleza- alzando una ceja y mirando interrogante a Hermione

-¿has averiguado por casualidad algo sobre la primera prueba?- preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Dark se llevó un dedo al mentón fingiendo que pensaba

-¿a parte de que tendrás que luchar contra algo o alguien? No, nada- concluyó

-¡pero yo no soy buena luchando!- exclamó Hermione paseándose por la habitación nerviosa.

Dark se encogió de hombros- bueno, eres una sabelotodo insufrible así que seguramente dentro de esa cocorota tuya deben de haber miles de hechizos, ¡no seas tan negativa, aunque hay una manera... –dijo observando atentamente el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante de la habitación

-¡¿cuál!- exclamó Hermione parándose delante del espejo y mirando atentamente su reflejo de ojos negros como el carbón.

-déjame a mí luchar- contestó con una sonrisa inocente

-¡ya hablamos de eso! ¡No pienso dejar que me manipules!- gritaba Hermione volviendo a pasearse por la habitación

-ok, entonces nos vemos... - concluyó dando por terminada la conversación

-¡espera! Si te necesito entonces podrás salir, ¡pero mientras tanto tendrás que dejarme a mí luchar!- dijo al final Hermione, Dark le guiñó un ojo a la chica desapareciendo del espejo.

Al final le caería bien esa... ¿qué era Dark?

Hermione se detuvo en su caminata, Dark era ella pero no era un ser humano, ¿o acaso es que ella, Hermione Granger no era un ser humano? Era cierto que tenía un virus dentro de ella, pero seguí siendo humana, con las emociones y sentimientos típicos de los seres humanos. Seguía siendo la misma, eso sin contar con Dark, cuando ella salía Hermione se quedaba en la habitación blanca, pero podía ver y escuchar lo que pasaba en el exterior.

No le gustaba nada no poder ser consciente de sus actos y que Dark manipulara su cuerpo, aunque tenía que admitir que también era un respiro, allí dentro no tenía preocupaciones, todo lo hacía Dark.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, una cabellera pelirroja apareció por el hueco de la puerta sonriente

-¡Hermione! Vamos a dar una vuelta andaaa- dijo la pelirroja estirando del brazo de su amiga

-bueno, está bien... ahora no tengo nada que hacer...

-"salvo pensar en la primera prueba"- dijo una voz en su cabeza, Hermione arrugó el ceño. Ahora no quería pensar en la primera prueba, le quedaba menos de una semana para enfrentarse a dios sabe que. Ahora quería pasar un tiempo con su amiga. Solo eso.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el despacho de profesor Snape, esperaba que su padre apareciera por la puerta. El mismo le había hecho llamar comunicando que era un asunto de suma importancia.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de larga cabellera plateada como la de su hijo, no lo saludó... simplemente se sentó en el sillón que ocupaba Snape cruzando los dedos y esperando el informe de su hijo.

Draco demoró unos instantes en comenzar.

-ha habido unos problemas, pero estos han sucedido debido a que he carecido de información.

-no te entiendo- contesto Lucius observando a su hijo. Este solo sonrió de medio lado.

-te explico. Granger ha vuelto ha hablar con sus amigos, eso es un punto en contra. Después está el tema de que en ocasiones es la misma Granger que conocía y en otras es un ser completamente diferente, tiene los ojos negros en vez de marrones y se comporta muy diferente a Granger...

Pero su padre le interrumpió.

-ese ser que tu dices es el virus, Draco. Es como la parte oscura de la chica, es todo lo contrario a ella...

-¡no me dijiste que tenía doble personalidad!- exclamó Draco incorporándose- yo pensaba que era una mera cuestión de seducirla para que se uniera a nosotros, con la Hermione Granger mojigata y sabelotodo no hubiera sido un problema, pero con otra Hermione Granger que encima es todo lo contrario a la verdadera... eso ya es un verdadero problema padre. No conozco esa parte de Granger...

-por eso mismo pedí expresamente que fueras tu, Draco, quien llevara a cabo la misión. Podría habérsela encargado a Blaisse, pero quería que fueras tu mismo quien se encargara de la chica, creía que no sería un problema. Pero veo que me equivoqué...

-no estoy diciendo que fuera imposible, padre. Solo que será más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Lucius Malfoy se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta de salida dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-tomalo como un reto- concluyó dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta. Draco se desplomó en el sillón pasándose una mano por su perfecta cabellera platinada. Tendría que volver a elaborar meticulosamente otro plan, y este tendría que ser infalible.

Hermione Granger caminaba junto a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley por los jardines de la escuela. Ella le contaba todo lo que había hecho este verano mientras Hermione estaba sumergida en su mundo contestando a las preguntas de la pelirroja con un "claro" o un "si" o "no" o un simple sonido que venía a ser "umm".

La pequeña de los Weasley observó atentamente a su amiga.

-cuentame que te ocurre Mione- dijo sentándose en el césped debajo de un árbol a orillas del lago. Hermione bufó y tomó asiento junto a su amiga

-no me ocurre nada- contestó mirando al horizonte seria, Ginny alzó una ceja dando a entender que no la creía.

-desde que entraste al colegio estás extraña, y la verdad es que tengo que confesarte que me sorprendió que te presentaras para el torneo y más aún que salieras campeona de Gryffindor. No dudo que lo harás fenomenal, pero viniendo de ti Hermione me sorprende, y mucho.

-lo siento, siento si las primeras semanas estuve borde. Pero desde la muerte de mis padres no soy la misma. Compréndeme que no he pasado una feliz verano y además ni Harry ni Ron me enviaron una carta diciendo que sentían lo de mis padres... nada de nada.

-¡no lo sabíamos Mione! ¿Acaso no crees que si hubiera salido en los periódicos no habríamos ido volando a tu casa?- pregunta la pelirroja. Hermione la miró asombrada

-pero... yo misma leí él articulo en el Profeta... - contestó Hermione a media voz. Entonces recordó que lo había leído en el laboratorio, cuando estaba encerrada. ¿Sería posible que hubiera sido una falsificación? ¡Entonces sus amigos no tenían la culpa de nada!

Apretó los dientes, furiosa. Esos malditos científicos lo pagarían caso y... El asesino de sus padres más aún, lo pagaría con su vida.

Se incorporó furiosa, notaba como Dark luchaba por salir, pero la retuvo. Se giró hacia Ginny

-tengo cosas que hacer Gin, más tarde hablamos- y caminó hacia el castillo sin notar como unos ojos grises la observaban fijamente.

-¡Protego!- gritó Hermione blandiendo la varita y protegiéndose de un Expelliarmus que venía hacia ella.

-vaya Hermione, cada día mejoras mas- dijo sonriente Harry, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa

-muchas gracias por ayudarme con los entrenamientos Harry.

-sabes que no me importa en absoluto, pero no entiendo porque me lo pediste tan tarde, mañana es la prueba y aún no sabes a lo que te enfrentaras, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry apoyándose en la pared para recuperar el aire.

-solamente sé que tengo que demostrar mi fuerza, supongo que tendré que luchar. Por eso necesito este entrenamiento Harry.

El moreno solo le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de la pared y se colocaba en la pose de lucha

-¿lista?- preguntó con una media sonrisa

-desde hace rato- le contestó.

Después de dos horas de entrenar con Harry ambos se despidieron en la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres, Harry se dirigió en sentido contrario al de la Torre de Gryffindor, había quedado en verse con Ron.

Hermione sin embargo caminó sin rumbo. Iba tan distraída que no se fijó en la figura que la esperaba al final de pasillo, casi choca contra ella

-deja de pensar en las musarañas Granger, tengo muchas ganas de ver que haces mañana en la primera prueba. Dime Granger, ¿te llevaras la biblioteca entera para consultar los libros cada minuto por si tienes una duda?

Hermione se detuvo en seco, alzó una ceja mirando al rubio

-¿acaso has preparado algo para mañana Malfoy? ¡¿No me digas que la única neurona que tienes ha resucitado!

El rubio la observó sonriente

-al menos yo tengo mas experiencia con ciertos hechizos que sin duda me servirán mañana.

Otra vez, ahí estaba... intentaba tomar el control de su cuerpo mientras una voz le hablaba desde los mas profundo de su ser.

-"déjame matarlo" "déjame patearle el culo"

-¡callate!- gritó Hermione, el rubio la miró confundida

-¿acaso oyes voces Granger, o es que tienes un amigo imaginario? Lo comprendo teniendo esos amigos que tienes tú.

Hermione lo miró furiosa

-muerete- le contestó rábica

-lo siento, no me gustaría darte el gusto. Nos vemos mañana Granger- finalizó la conversación mientras pasaba de largo a la chica, esta frunció el ceño. No le había gustado que el se hubiera quedado con la ultima palabra, pero no quería alargar la pelea. Quería dormir.

Draco Malfoy entró en su dormitorio y se dirigió a su cama tumbándose de espaldas.

Ahora lo había comprobado. Hermione Granger sufría de doble personalidad.

Deseaba que llegara mañana, quería observar la actuación de la chica. Si Voldemort y su padre decían que era el Arma Definitiva mañana sin dudarlo ese lado oscuro que ocultaba la chica quedaría al descubierto, y él estaría allí.

El sonido de los tambores sacó de su trance a Hermione Granger, estaba en el vestuario del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor colocándose los pantalones cortos rojos con rayas doradas y el suéter de tirantes del mismo color que el pantalón, el uniforme del torneo.

Un pitido hizo que se dirigiera a una carpa que habían colocado a la entrada del estadio de Quidditch, donde se celebraría la primera prueba.

Allí se encontraban los otros tres campeones, cada uno con su respectivo uniforme con los colores de su casa.

La profesora McGonagall también se encontraba allí y dirigió una mirada de preocupación a la chica cuando se colocó al lado del Hufflepuff.

-bien, la primera prueba está a punto de comenzar. En ella deberán medir su fuerza, tanto física como psíquica...- ante esto Terry Boot protestó

-¡yo creía que tendríamos que luchar contra alguna criatura!- exclamó Terry.

Draco y Hermione se mantenían impasibles, Justin movía nerviosamente un pie mientras observaba atentamente a la profesora algo pálido.

-y tendrán que luchar contra una criatura, cada uno con una diferente. En esa lucha se demostrará la fuerza física del campeón...

-¿y la otra?- preguntó la castaña de brazos cruzados

-se meterán en una habitación motorizada, tendrán que salir de ahí con la ayuda de su fuerza mental... - otro pitido la interrumpió- bien, ahora metan la mano en este saco...

Les muestra un saquito de color azul celeste

-...en él encontrarán cuatro números, el que saque el uno será el primero en salir. ¿Listos?

Los cuatro asintieron y uno por uno sacaron un numero. El primero fue Terry, el segundo Justin, la tercera Hermione y el ultimo, Draco.

La profesora McGonagall salió de la carpa seguida de un pálido Terry.

Pasados unos minutos se hizo el silencio y Hermione corrió hacia la entrada para asomarse y ver lo que pasaba. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla...

Terry se enfrentaba a una Naga, Hermione había leído sobre ellas. Era un híbrido mitad mujer mitad reptil. De cintura para arriba era una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules que paralizaban al mirarlos. La otra parte era una larga cola de serpiente cuyas escamas eran negras y verdes.

Terry yacía en el suelo, paralizado por haber observado los ojos de la Naga, ésta estaba lista para saltar al ataque...

Pero... un rayo de luz azul salió de entre las sombras y la Naga cayó al suelo inconsciente, otro Terry había aparecido por detrás. Lo del suelo era un espejismo.

Hermione aplaudió junto a la multitud, las Nagas eran peligrosas así que seguramente todas las criaturas eran similares. Ahora Terry se dirigía hacia una puerta de madera situada en uno de los lados del campo, entró en una habitación completamente blanca y esperó a que sucediera algo, pasados unos segundos se vio hundiéndose en un enorme pantano, luchaba desesperado por salir del lodo que ya le cubría las piernas.

Todo esto se observaba gracias a una pantalla que había en uno de los extremos del campo.

Hermione se apartó de la puerta, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso no era nada bueno. Tenia que mantenerse serena y tranquila, no dejar que los nervios se apoderaran de ella.

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en el borde de una mesa de madera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha.

Hermione lo observó, sereno y tranquilo no parecía nada malo... pero las apariencias engañaban, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos desconectándose de todo.

Se vio a sí misma de nuevo en la blanca habitación donde Dark estaba paseándose nerviosamente de un lado a otro... se detuvo y observó a la serena Hermione

-que ganas tengo ya de que te toque, me estoy aburriendo aquí dentro- bufó, Hermione sonrió

-paciencia... –después observó la cúpula- Terry ha terminado, voy a volver.

Dicho y hecho abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos orbes grises, volteó la cara para no verlo y se concentró en Justin que se dirigía hacia la puerta, tembloroso.

Terry no volvió a la carpa. Ambos enemigos se quedaron solos, en silencio y sin moverse de sus respectivos lugares.

Fuera se oían exclamaciones de asombro mientras Hermione movía el pie nerviosamente. La próxima seria ella, ¿daría la talla? ¿Y si le tocaba una criatura peligrosisima? ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente fuerte?

Un pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo recordar que no estaba sola, si las cosas se ponían feas podía recurrir a su otro yo...

Un silbato la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿tan pronto había acabado Justin o es que no lo había logrado?

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo

- cuidado Granger- le dijo con voz glacial el rubio. Hermione no se volteó, salió de la carpa algo pálida y se internó en el campo donde los rayos del sol la cegaron por momentos. Podía ver a sus mejores amigos en las gradas de Gryffindor blandiendo pancartas con su nombre y algunos comentarios, no quería verlos, se mantuvo quieta, esperando.

Un potente rugido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Allí estaba, una enorme bestia con tres cabezas, una de león, otra de cabra y otra de toro... cuerpo de león y cola de serpiente. La Quimera observaba atentamente a la chica con sus seis ojos mientras ésta caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose del monstruo.

El león rugió mientras el toro agitaba salvajemente la cabeza, los cuernos de la cabra eran temibles.

Hermione sacó la varita y se puso en posición de defensa, la Quimera siempre ataca primero después de haber examinado y encontrado los puntos débiles de su presa.

Pero Hermione no era débil, contaba con un as en la manga.

Tal como temía, la Quimera se abalanzó sobre la chica rugiendo y abriendo las fauces, pudo esquivarla pero no contó con la cola de serpiente, esta le dio en toda la espalda mandándola contra unas rocas, Hermione abrió la boca en un gesto de dolor pero no gritó, no le daría el gusto a ese monstruo. Alzó la cabeza enfurecida y sonrió de medio lado.

-has conseguido enfadarme engendro- la Quimera agitó enfurecida las tres cabezas, Hermione cerró los ojos, cogió aire y lo soltó.

Dos orbes negras y llenas de odio sustituyeron las marrones y llenas de ternura.

Dark estiró los brazos hacia arriba e hizo crujir el cuello.

-ya era hora Hermione, necesitaba algo de acción querida... ahora... - se guarda la varita ante la incredulidad de todos-... yo no necesito de estos juguetitos, vamos a jugar a mi juego, ¿vale Quime?

Hermione se abalanzó sobre la Quimera dándole una patada en el torso de león mandándolo contra unas rocas, la Quimera no se lo esperaba pero se levantó dispuesta a todo con tal de saciar su hambre y alimentarse con el cuerpo de esa humana que olía tan bien... su olor era diferente, especial... dulce pero a la vez temible, eso le gustaba... le excitaba de sobremanera.

La Quimera arremedó contra la chica que se apartó fácilmente, alzó las manos y puso las palmas en dirección al monstruo, este se detuvo al instante paralizado

-estate quieto engendro, no puedo matarte si te mueves tan deprisa- le contestó sonriente, la Quimera le seguía con los ojos inyectados en sangre, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza.

Dark alzó los brazos hacia arriba y la Quimera se suspendió en el aire. Todos los espectadores ahogaron una exclamación de incredulidad, ¿de verdad esa era Hermione Granger?

Dark fue cerrando poco a poco su mano derecha, la Quimera notó como una fuerza sobrenatural le apretaba el cuello asfixiándola, como una enorme mano invisible.

Dark sonreía sádicamente, ahora aplastaría a la bestia y sé empaparía con su sangre... sangre fresca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios imaginando su sabor y su textura.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento con una expresión seria.

-¡Basta señorita Granger!

Dark bajó los brazos y cerró los ojos, la Quimera cayó al suelo inconsciente y con los globos oculares llenos de sangre, al parecer habían estado a punto de estallar, la Quimera se quedaría ciega para el resto de su vida.

Nadie aplaudió, nadie respiró... solo observaban a la chica que se acercaba con paso tranquilo a la puerta de madera, en unos instantes la chica estaba dentro de la blanca habitación y era observada por sus compañeros.

Dark observó atentamente la habitación, se parecía muchisimo a la del aquel asqueroso laboratorio, algo dentro de ella se agitó.

Unas imágenes pasaron rápidamente por delante de ella, como si una pantalla invisible las estuviera emitiendo.

Una niña de cabellos castaños sonreía a una pareja mientras corría a esconderse detrás de un árbol. La niña había crecido y se encontraba junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora estaba en el comedor cenando junto a sus padres cuando un hombre encapuchado entró en la estancia matando en el acto a sus dos queridos padres, la niña permaneció estática.

De los ojos de Dark, lagrimas de sangre caían mientras Hermione Granger lloraba tristemente en lo mas profundo de su ser... otra vez no... no quería pasar por lo mismo.

Si Hermione sufría ella lo hacía también, si Hermione lloraba ella lloraba sus lagrimas llenas de sangre, sangre derramada por ella misma.

Dark gritó haciendo que el cristal donde se veían las imágenes estallaran en mil pedazos, después no supo nada más.

**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Holaaa! ¡¡Sigo viva! No me he muerto del calor que está haciendo estos últimos días en casi toda España. Con lo bien que se está en invierno T.T**

**Bueno pues aquí está el quinto capitulo del fic, es mas largo que los anteriores en recompensa por la larga espera de casi un mes que he hecho que sufráis. Lo siento pero no he estado en mi casa en estas dos ultimas semanas y no he tenido tiempo de subirlo. Ahora que por fin estoy de vuelta en mi casa por una semana intentaré actualizar mis otros dos fanfics.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido, como siempre digo ¡¡Sois las mejores mis niñas! n.n**

**He recibido un review advirtiéndome que no se pueden contestar los reviews en la misma historia porque podría tener problemas. Así que este será él ultimo capitulo donde los ponga en la misma historia. De ahora en adelante los contestare uno por uno enviándolos en un mensaje privado a cada lector, me llevara mas tiempo pero no quiero tener problemas u.u**

**Aunque si hay alguien que me contestara porque no se pueden contestar los reviews sé lo agradecería. Si es una tontería seguiré contestándolos en la misma historia jejejejeje n.n**

**Y ahora las contestaciones.**

**Shiro: **Ohayo primita lindaaa!n.n Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar tanto este fanfic como el de Distorsión. Prometo que antes de que acabe la semana estará actualizado n.n

Nos vemos en el msn ¡¡Muchos besos!

**ChicaMalfoy: **Bueno, no sé si se habrá desvelado mucho el plan de Draco, pero es que hasta dentro de un par de capítulos no se verá su plan en marcha n.n

Y en cuanto a lo de separar a Hermione de su parte maligna lo tendré en cuenta. Besos y gracias!

**Isilwen: **Graciaaaaas!n.n Me alegra muchisimo que te guste el anterior capi y espero de corazón que este también lo haga. Lo del sueño... llamémoslo ¿premonición? XD

Tendré en cuenta tu amenaza n.n, tranquila que no pienso dejarlo, a lo mejor estoy semanas sin actualizar... pero tarde o temprano actualizaré. Felicidades con tu fic de nuevo ¡¡de lo mejorcitooooo! Y no digas que exagero porque entonces me verás tu a mi con un hacha en tu habitación n.n Besitos lindaaa!

PD: Gracias e igualmente n.n

**rochy true: **Gracias por decir que es original n.n! (Rianne se pone a pegar saltitos por todo su cuarto). ¿Por casualidad tu sabes porque no puedo contestar los reviews en la misma historia? ¡Te agradecería mil que me lo contestaras! -

Gracias!

**Celestana: **Bueno, Dark ya se pasó un poco en el laboratorio... ahora otro poco en la primera prueba. Vamos haciendo que la maldad de Dark salga a flote poco a poco n.n

Ayuda a Dumbledore no, pero a Harry si, es su amigo... es normal que le pida ayuda no? Y es que Dumbledore está rarito no crees?...xD

Bss linda y animo!

**-Demeure-: **Si, podríamos decir que fue una premonición de lo que PODRIA pasar n.n ¡Lamento si te dejo con la duda T.T! Bss y gracias!

**Shezhid: **Tienes toda la razón, yo prefiero un abrazo (y eso que no soy muy cariñosa ¬¬). Al menos ahora Hermione tiene a sus amigos de su parte...por ahora... muajajajaja XD

Al final Hermione y Dark se harán intimas amigas xD... naaaah que le quitara todo lo emocionante -

Tranquila que a mí me pasa lo mismo, haría mil capítulos y estos super largos, pero intento que sea ameno y que no sean aburridos al leerlos n.n

Animo! y a seguir con tu fic, que te vuelvo a repetir que es de los mejores que he leído -

**sabriny7: ¡**Muchas gracias! Hay veces en que Fanfiction tiene problemas tanto como para avisar que hay nuevos capítulos como para subirlos... problemas del servidor xD

¿Aun no has visto la segunda parte de Resident Evil? Muy maaal ¬¬! - tienes que verla cuanto antes así comentamos!

Nos leemos linda y gracias de nuevoo!

**ProngsDany: **Gracias por tu review linda n.n! ¿Tienes sospecha sobre lo que pasara? Juuuu T.T yo que quería dejarlas a todas con la intriga (que mala soy u.u)

**Navigo: **¡¡Siento la tardanza! Pero no estaba en mi casa y me demoré muchisimo en regresar u.u ¡Gracias por el review y por la advertencia de tus dos nicks! Así no me lío n.n que hay gente que se cambia de nick y no avisa ¬¬

**Bueno y después de las contestaciones no tengo nada mas por añadir. Solo que espero sus reviews como siempre, también espero no haberles desilusionado con él capitulo, cuídense del sol y de los mosquitos ¬¬ y diviértanse n.n!**

Espero sus 

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente denle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D ;D**

Rianne 

_Publicado el 24-07-06_


	7. No te quedan lagrimas

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 6 – No te quedan lagrimas «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos, un grito salió de lo más profundo de su alma alertando a los dos chicos que estaban hablando a unos metros de ella.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron mirando algo pálido a la chica. Hermione observó a los dos chicos con la mirada perdida.

-¿dónde estoy?- preguntó con dificultad, tenía la garganta seca

-en la enfermería, te desmayaste en la segunda parte de la prueba. No supimos que te pasó. Por unos momentos la pantalla se puso en blanco y no supimos nada- dijo Harry sentándose junto a la chica

-cuando volvió la imagen estabas en el suelo desmayada- concluyó Ron. Ambos chicos esperaron alguna reacción por parte de la castaña pero ella se mantenía callada y con la mirada perdida, al final logró articular unas palabras

-estoy cansada, voy a cerrar los ojos- y nada mas cerrarlos cayó en un profundo sueño.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡ey! ¡Despierta dormilona!- se oyó la burlona voz de una chica. Hermione abre los ojos para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de una cara idéntica a la chica a excepción de los ojos- ¡abriste los ojos! ¡Por fin!

-¿qué pasó en la habitación?- preguntó Hermione colocando una mano en su cabeza, le dolía muchisimo. La mirada de Dark se oscureció aún más y volteó dando la espalda a la chica.

-no lo sé. Solo recuerdo haber vivido un flash back. Vi como mataron a tus padres, tu infancia... el primer día en esta escuela...

-no recuerdo nada- dijo Hermione observando a su otro yo.

Dark se mordía fuertemente el labio. Por primera vez había sentido miedo y dolor... muchisimo dolor. No le gustaba esa sensación y no quería volver a repetirlo. Volteó observando a la chica.

-¿viste la paliza que le di a la Quimera?- sonrió recobrando su humor burlesco. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-te pasaste- le dijo seriamente. Dark hizo un mohín con sus labios

-solo me divertía... si ese viejo chiflado no me hubiera detenido... ¿ganamos?- preguntó a Hermione que se estaba incorporando

-ni idea... creo que conseguimos puntos al derrotar a la Quimera...- murmuró pensativa

-¡Ves! Al final me vas a tener que dar las gracias- dijo sonriente

-ni en sueños...- contestó Hermione

-que arisca estás hoy, ¿ocurre algo?

-nada importante, estaba pensando en Dumbledore, en los chicos, en Voldemort... en Malfoy...- dijo esto último con rabia en sus palabras.

-¡otra vez con el rubio de plástico! ¡Déjame patearle ese lindo culito que tiene, andaaa!- imploró con ojitos brillantes

-¿lindo culito? ¡Por favor Dark!- dijo Hermione con asco en su expresión haciendo que la chica se riera.- tengo que volver

-¡avísame cuando haya algo divertido que hacer!- le grita Dark antes de desaparecer de la blanca habitación. La chica suelta un suspiro mientras observa a su alrededor aburrida...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny Weasley caminaba furiosamente por el pasillo arrollando a todo aquel que encontraba a su paso.

¡¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así!

Había entrado tranquilamente a la sala común cuando se detuvo de golpe al escuchar las voces de Harry y Ron hablar en susurros.

-¿estás completamente seguro, Harry? Es Hermione... será mejor que lo habléis cuanto antes- decía Ron mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al moreno.

-pero Ron... es Hermione... es imposible que yo...- balbuceaba el chico

Un portazo alertó a los chicos que se voltearon rápidamente. No había nadie más en la sala

-¿crees que alguien lo ha oído?

-creo que no- le dijo a Harry mientras apretaba su mano dándole ánimos al moreno

Ginny, desde el otro lado del retrato, se había llevado una mano a la boca para no gritar.

¿A Harry le gustaba Hermione o es que ella no lo había entendido bien? ¿Su Harry quería a su mejor amiga?

Lagrimas luchaban por salir más Ginny no derramó ninguna.

No volvería a llorar por ese chico, no más. No le quedaban lagrimas que derramar por él.

Un choque la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista furiosa para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraba preocupado

-lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?- preguntó el chico. Ginny observó su insignia, era prefecto de Ravenclaw. Tenía un año mas que ella, bastante alto y castaño.

Ginny aceptó la mano que le tendía y se levantó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

-no ha sido nada...

-perdona, no me he presentado... soy Miquel Townsend. Tu eres Ginny Weasley, ¿verdad?

Ginny asintió asombrada por saber que un chico como aquel supiera su nombre

-como no saber el nombre de una chica tan linda como tú- le dijo sonriendo coquetamente. Ginny se sonrojó levemente por las palabras del chico

-gracias...

-¿te apetece dar una vuelta?- le preguntó

Ginny lo pensó por unos instantes para después aceptar la propuesta alegremente. No pasaría nada por andar junto al chico por un rato, parecía muy buena persona.

Lamentablemente es cierto lo que dicen de que no hay que fiarse de las personas, y menos aún de los lobos con piel de cordero...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Cómo va nuestro plan querido amigo?- pregunta una voz fría y siniestra desde un trono ocultado en las sombras.

-todo marcha como el plan mi señor- le contesta la figura que se encuentra arrodillada frente al Señor Oscuro. Este suelta una risa macabra

-pronto esa chica estará entre mis filas, será mi arma contra ese asqueroso de Dumbledore y todos los adora-muggles

La figura permanecía impasible a la espera de más ordenes.

-sigue con el veneno, cada vez me resulta más sencillo observar que es lo que sucede en ese colegio. Y dile al joven Malfoy que espero que en siete días el plan haya finalizado... Será mejor que regreses a tu puesto o sospecharan.

-si, mi señor- dice levantándose y caminando hacia la salida acompañado del "Fru-Fru" de su larga túnica negra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger entró en la sala común de Gryffindor donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados hablando, estaban muy juntos y hablaban en susurros.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó despacio hacia los chicos. Solo pudo captar unas palabras...

-¿Crees que deba decírselo?

-¿A quien tienes que decirle algo, Harry?- pregunta Hermione desde detrás de los chicos, estos se giraron sobresaltados

-vaya Mione, no te habíamos oído- dice Harry algo pálido

-como ahora nunca estás por aquí...- dice Ron algo serio para después sonreír y dejarle un hueco en el sofá para que la chica se sentase.

-¿acaso no puedo venir cuando me plazca?- dice la chica con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los chicos se pusieran nerviosos de nuevo

-pa...para nada Herm...pue...puedes venir cuando quieras- dice Ron. Hermione sonríe feliz.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunta Harry

-ahora estupendamente...

-Herm... ¿qué pasó en la prueba? Si, ya sabes... cuando luchaste contra la Quimera- pregunta Ron observando fijamente a la chica.

Hermione suelta un suspiro mientras niega con la cabeza

-no lo se, simplemente perdí un poco el control...

-¿un poco? Hermione, casi matas a una Quimera... ¡sin tocarla!- exclama Harry

-¿acaso no sabéis que existen los hechizos no verbales?- pregunta la chica alzando una ceja. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos

-¡claro!

-entonces, fue eso...- dice Harry mas tranquilo.

Hermione sonrió. Había estado preparando una buena excusa para cuando se presentara ese momento, al parecer los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de nada. No podía decirles que dentro de ella habitaba su lado oscuro. Un ser idéntico a ella salvo por los ojos y por la forma de ser y que era por culpa de un virus que ella se había convertido en lo que era. Tampoco podía decirles que Voldemort andaba detrás de ella.

No... todo a su debido tiempo... algún día ellos sabrían la verdad. Algún día...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡me lo he pasado en grande! Gracias Miquel- le dijo Ginny al joven que la miraba embelesado

-ha sido un placer Gin, cuando necesites ayuda me avisas. Ahora tengo que marcharme, adiós mi reina- dice mientras le da un beso en la mano para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer por una de las esquinas dejando a Ginny con sonrisa de boba y mirada perdida.

Un toque en su hombro la volvió a la realidad.

-¡Luna!- exclama Ginny sonriente- ¡he pasado una tarde fantástica!

-¿has estado con Miquel Townsend?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Ginny la mira sin entender

-si, es un chico maravilloso...

-no te conviene- dice la rubia Ravenclaw sin mostrar ningún gesto de alegría o rabia.

-¿por qué dices eso Luna?- pregunta la pelirroja sin entender

-Miquel Townsend es un lobo, será mejor que te alejes de él- prosiguió con el mismo tono de voz tranquilo. Ginny la miró furiosa

-¡pues que sepas que mañana mismo volveré a verle!- le gritó antes de comenzar a andar dando grandes zancadas en dirección a la sala común.

Luna Lovegood soltó un suspiro y prosiguió su camino hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Una vez allí vio al chico hablando con sus amigos sobre la tarde que había pasado junto a la pelirroja. Se acercó con paso decidido

-no te acerques a Ginny, Townsend, si no quieres saber quien soy yo. Aléjate de ella- dijo para después marcharse hacia las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Miquel observó perplejo a "Lunática", miró a sus amigos y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Desde la escalera, Luna Lovegood sonreía con una dulzura falsa.

-yo advierto, después que no vengan llorando- dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Todo el mundo conocía a Luna "Lunática" Lovegood. Se caracterizaba por su imagen desastrosa, su mirada risueña y sus pensamientos extravagantes. Eso era lo que Luna les hacía creer a todos. Todos salvo Ginny Weasley la conocían de ese modo.

Luna no tenía madre y su padre había fallecido el año pasado a causa de los mortífagos.

Desde entonces su imagen pura y frágil se rompió en mil pedazos. Una Luna mas fuerte y segura había nacido ese mismo día. Ahora la gente creía que se había vuelto completamente loca... algunos inclusive la temían, y no era para menos. Cuando alguien se metía con ella, al día siguiente no iba a clases presa de profundas y terribles pesadillas. Todos creían que Lunática les lanzaba maleficios o mal de ojos, no por nada su madre había sido una célebre sacerdotisa.

Luna no mostraba sus sentimientos ni pensamientos, siempre iba con la misma cara y siempre respondía con el mismo tono de voz monótono y tranquilo.

No le quedaban lagrimas, era un ángel que había caído del cielo para aterrizar en el mismísimo infierno.

Luna no derramó ni una sola lagrima, sollozo pero sin llorar y observó el techo.

-perdóname mamá. Pero ha llegado la hora de que todos los que me han hecho sufrir lo paguen. No me importa perder el alma, pues ya me fue arrebatada hace meses...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy caminaba orgulloso por los pasillos. Los chicos le envidiaban y las chicas le deseaban, ¿qué mas quería?

Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines, le apetecía respirar aire puro antes de la cena.

La brisa fresca de la tarde le sacudió en el rostro revolviéndole el pelo platino, gruñó mientras observaba los mechones de pelo andar libremente... con lo que le costaba mantener el pelo perfectamente peinado...

Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia la orilla del lago.

Algo llamó su atención, una figura yacía dormida al pie de un árbol cerca de la orilla. La brisa mecía sus cabellos castaños mientras ella dormía con una sonrisa en los labios, pacífica y tranquila.

-Granger...- murmuró Malfoy observando a la chica

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-juraría que alguien me llama- dice Hermione observando la cúpula del techo. Dark alzó una ceja

-acabas de llegar, ni se te ocurra marcharte. Llevo todo el día sola y aburrida mientras tu andas feliz y libre.

-no te quejes, voy a ver quien es... después vuelvo- dice Hermione desapareciendo, Dark sonrió pícaramente

-de eso nada guapa, ahora me toca a mi divertirme un rato.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos para fijarlos en la figura que estaba a su lado.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué quieres ahora? -pregunta medio dormida. Malfoy sonríe de medio lado.

-vaya, vaya... la premio anual durmiendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts a deshoras, quien lo diría... ¿Acaso no duermes por las noches, Granger?- pregunta burlesco haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos

-inventate algo mejor para decir, Malfoy- dice la castaña para acto seguido cerrar de nuevo los ojos

-¿no sabías que es de mala educación dormir mientras te hablan?

-¿no sabías que es de mala educación molestar a las señoritas?- responde la chica abriendo los ojos. Malfoy la observó detenidamente, ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos.

-por fin aparece la parte oscura de Hermione Granger...- dice Draco

-vaya, sabes mi nombre... fantástico. Pero es mas corto Dark, si no te molesta- dice incorporándose

-¿y donde está Hermione Granger ahora?- pregunta el rubio a lo que Dark mueve el dedo de un lado a otro negativamente

-las preguntas las hago yo guapo- dice sonriente- ¿cómo sabes que existo?

Draco Malfoy sonríe de medio lado.

-eso es confidencial...

Dark se encoge de hombros

-no me importa, ya lo averiguaré. Ahora si no te importa tengo algo muy importante que hacer... como por ejemplo averiguar quien está suministrándole un veneno al chiflado de Dumbledore para controlarle- dice la chica caminando hacia el castillo.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mudo, ¿acaso lo sabia? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

No podía permitir que lo descubriera, justamente ella. Aunque fuera la parte oscura de Hermione Granger no iba a dejar que entrara al castillo.

**OOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Holaaa! ¡¡Sigo viva! Lamento la tardanza pero llevo semanas sin pisar mi casa y no he podido actualizar hasta ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡No me esperaba tantos! De verdad que sois las mejores n.n**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Cada vez se saben mas cosas y se descubren nuevas, eh? Tranquilas, poco a poco todo se resolverá jejeje n.n**

**Ahora a contestar reviews n.n!**

**Samahenoy Phye:** Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes otros momentos Dark y creo que he dejado el capi en la mejor parte... que mala soy Muajajaja. Muchas gracias por el review linda. ¡Cuídate!

**Celestana:** Sorry! ¿Tan mala soy? Juuuuu, intento no serlo... pero me es imposible. Lo siento si te deje con ganas de mas, espero no haberme pasado mucho con este capi, ¿te gustó? Espero que si. ¡¡Gracias linda y cuídate!

**rochy true:** no eres ni la primera ni la última a la que le encanta Dark. De hecho es mi personaje favorito de este fic n.n . Sorry por la tardanza, espero colgar pronto el siguiente. ¡Besitos linda!

**SaritaMalfoy:** Por ahora no morirá nadie. Pero mas adelante... mejor me cayó ya ¬¬. Y también falta para que los chicos descubran el secreto de Herm... poco a poco... n.n ¡Muchas gracias por el review linda!

**sabriny7:** Yo prefiero el frío, estoy harta del sol y de la playa... este verano he aborrecido bastante la playa ¬¬. ¿Viste por fin la película? Al final me tocará enviártela jajajajaja :D ¡Besitos linda y gracias!

**-Demeure-:** ¡Gracias por el review! Lamento la tardanza, ¿te gusto el capi? Espero que si. ¡Cuídate!

**silviota: **Si, Dark no utiliza la varita cuando se enfrenta a la Quimera. Como recordarás en el primer capi hace saltar el cristal del laboratorio con solo mirarlo y pensarlo, este es otro de los muchos poderes de Dark. En cuanto a lo de la pantalla creo que ya te quedó claro en el capi n.n, en cuanto a la parte de Draco... por supuesto gana. Mas detalles en proximos capítulos. ¡Besos y gracias!

**Navigo:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review linda! Espero que te gustase el capítulo y lamento la tardanza. ¡Besitos!

**Sakura-Granger:** ¡Hola guapaaa! Me alegra muchisimo que te gustase el capitulo. Lamento la demora n.n Prometo poner cuanto antes el proximo capítulo. ¡Besitos y muchisimas gracias!

**mari:** Gracias por el review linda. El poder de Dark poco a poco se irá descubriendo, no quiero que se desvele todo tan pronto. Las escenas con Draco no tardarán en llegar y en cuanto a Harry también aparecerá bastante en los proximos capítulos. ¡Cuídate!

**brujainteligente123:** ¡Hola linda! Me alegra muchisimo que te gustase. Suelo actualizar una o dos veces al mes, no tengo mucho tiempo ya que los estudios empiezan pronto n.n Lo siento. Gracias por el review. ¡Cuídate!

**Isilwen: **No te preocupes linda, a todas nos pasa (me incluyo bastante ¬¬). Cierto, me fascina la intriga y el suspense... aunque cuando somos nosotras las lectoras no nos gusta tanto eh? Jejeje, pero a las autoras nos encanta (que malas que somos ¬¬)

¿Para Draco y Herm? Bueno, no mas de dos capítulos calculo yo, al proximo habrá algo ya que el final lo he dejado en algo de suspense...muajajaja u.u

¡La que no se lo merece soy yo! ¡Sigo diciendo que tu fic me parece increíble n.n!

La verdad, jamás me imaginé que tendría tantos reviews y tantas buenas críticas. Yo seguiré escribiendo en los capítulos, cuando me avisen o digan algo ya veré que hago n.n

¡Besitos y actualiza pronto jajajaja!

**ProngsDany: **¡Muchas gracias linda! Lamento la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado el capi. ¡Besitos!

**Shezhid: **No te preocupes, yo no pude subir antes el capitulo porque no estuve tampoco en mi casa. Me halagas linda, espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Gracias de verdad por tu review. Dark es un personaje bastante importante en el fanfic, ya lo irás viendo poco a poco. ¡Cuídate y ánimo con los problemillas n.n!

**Kirara Malfoy:** ¡Muchas gracias linda! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por el review. ¡cuídate!

**marie:** ¡Gracias por el review! Lamento la demora, te gusto el capi? Espero que si. ¡Besitos y Cuídate!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS EN GENERAL POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Solo que espero sus reviews como siempre, también espero no haberles desilusionado con él capitulo.**

**¡Y aunque mis vacaciones vayan llegando a su fin seguiré adelante con mis Fanfics!**

Espero sus 

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Solamente denle al botoncito de abajo, andaaa... :D ;D**

Rianne 

**_Publicado el 02-09-06_**


	8. Traidor

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 7 – Traidor «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

Draco Malfoy corría desesperadamente hacia las puertas del castillo por donde Dark había desaparecido. Tenía que detenerla costara lo que costara. No podía permitir que el plan fracasara por un descuido suyo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Dark caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, ¡maldición! Estaba totalmente perdida y ese rubio oxigenado la estaba persiguiendo. Maldijo interiormente al constructor de semejante laberinto y a todos sus descendientes y antepasados...

Cada vez estaba más cerca, ¡ese maldito niñato iba a atraparla! ¡A ella! No podía permitirlo... antes de dejarse atrapar se enfrentaría cara a cara con ese rubio de Slytherin, ahora sabría quien era Dark...

Malfoy se detuvo a mitad del pasillo observando atentamente a la figura que se había detenido a unos metros delante de él. Sonrió interiormente mientras avanzaba despacio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dark? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó deteniéndose a escasos metros de la chica. Alzó una ceja interrogante al observar los hombros de la chica moverse mientras una risita se le escapaba de la boca. Se giró lentamente y sus ojos, negros como la noche, chocaron contra los icebergs de Malfoy. Una sonrisa sádica bailó en los rojos labios de la joven mientras reía. Draco chascó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Estás completamente perdida y arrinconada, no tienes a donde ir cariño- dijo sonriendo y resaltando esta última palabra, pero la chica no estaba delante de él, había desaparecido. Una sonrisa a su espalda sobresaltó al rubio quien abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Quién ríe ahora, Malfoy?- dijo una voz susurrante en su oído- odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y más alguien como tú. No mereces ni vivir...- le dijo escupiendo odio en cada una de las palabras. El chico permanecía estático mientras una mano recorría su espalda haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran- aunque... es posible que pueda divertirme un rato contigo, ¿verdad, cariño?- dijo imitando su tono de voz al decir la última palabra.

Draco Malfoy estaba paralizado... cabría decir que le encantaba la vuelta que había dado la situación... pero ÉL era el que siempre llevaba las riendas de la situación y esta no sería la excepción.

Rápidamente toma la muñeca de la chica, sorprendiéndola, y arrinconándola contra la pared. No se esperaba esa reacción del chico, pero le gustaba.

Observó fijamente esas dos orbes grises mientras que sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y satisfacción.

El chico observó atentamente a esa parte oscura de Hermione Granger mientras esta se pasaba la lengua por los labios apegándose mas al chico.

Había que admitirlo, él era el gran Draco Malfoy... ninguna chica, ya fuera una monja o una asesina sádica, se le resistía, e ahí la prueba de lo que decía. La besó con urgencia, como si le faltara tiempo. La chica le correspondió besándolo con una pasión y una lujuria contenida que hasta a él le impresionaba, soltó su muñeca para poner la mano en la cintura de la chica y apegarla más a él, si eso era posible...

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras ambos se besaban con urgencia en el oscuro pasillo, Draco había perdido el control... no era consciente de sus actos, lo único que quería era besarla, besarla hasta el fin de los días... pero al parecer la chica si que era consciente de sus actos puesto que apartó al chico de un empujón para después darle una patada que hizo ver a Draco las estrellitas. La chica le miró furiosa.

- nadie me besa sin permiso, ¿entendido, rubito?- dijo para después desaparecer por una esquina dejando al gran Draco Malfoy humillado y dolorido.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un sonido sacó a Luna de sus pensamientos. Una lechuza picoteaba la ventana mientras agitaba las alas. La rubia se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y la abrió, el ave que dejó la carta en el suelo, sobre la alfombra azul, y salió ululando desapareciendo poco después.

La rubia observó atentamente la carta, le parecía sospechosa puesto que la única que le mandaba cartas era Ginny y, aparte de que ella ahora mismo estaba enfadada, ella siempre usaba a Pig, la lechuza de Ronald.

Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, mejor dicho al águila pues la chica abrió el sobre. En su interior había un sobre con unas simples palabras.

"_Puedo ayudarte en tu venganza"_

La chica frunció el ceño, había alguien que lo sabia. Sabia su secreto... ahora más que nunca tenía que estar alerta o todo su plan fracasaría, y eso no podía permitirlo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny Weasley caminaba hacia su sala común a grandes zancadas y con los puños fuertemente apretados. Miquel tenía razón... este mundo estaba lleno de gente manipuladora. Ahora su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood quería alejarla del chico. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Por fin alguien sentía lo mismo que ella, alguien comprendía sus sentimientos.

Estaría con él, con el único chico que la había comprendido... Miquel Towsend "el lobo con la piel de cordero", aunque ella no sabia esto último claro está...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Dark al encontrarse cara a cara con la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del viejo loco, como ella le había bautizado. Había tenido que dormirse de nuevo y aguantar los gritos y los intentos de asesinato por parte de la castaña. Por supuesto Hermione había sentido todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy...

--------- Flash Back ----------

-¡¡¿¿pero tu estás bien de la cabeza!- le gritaba histéricamente la castaña al oído de Dark, esta simplemente se llevaba una mano a la oreja intentando que su tímpano no explotase- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre besarte con él! ¡¡¡Es Draco Malfoy!- explotó, Dark simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- besa bien- dijo ella simplemente, esto hizo que el rostro de la castaña se tornara rojo y una venita de ira apareciera palpitante en su frente.

Ahora mismo no sabríamos quien era Dark y quien era la buena e inocente Hermione Granger. Simplemente porque "la buena e inocente" Hermione intentaba asesinar a la "sádica y asesina" Dark.

Al final Dark, harta de correr por toda la sala, se detuvo haciendo que la castaña se chocara contra su espalda haciéndola caer de culo. Dark se volteó con los ojos más negros de lo normal haciendo que la castaña se encogiera allí sentada.

-¡esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero ha sido cosa del muñeco de plástico! ¡ÉL me a besado a MÍ! ¡Ahora lo más importante es encontrar el despacho del viejo chalado ese!

- ultimo pasillo... torre norte. Hay una gárgola en la entrada. La contraseña normalmente son chucherías muggles- dijo la castaña

- gracias- dijo Dark para acto y seguido desaparecer

--------- Fin Flash Back ----------

La parte oscura de Hermione se masajeaba lentamente las sienes a causa del intenso dolor de cabeza que la golpeaba desde que había dejado la habitación blanca.

Observó fijamente la gárgola con el entrecejo fruncido, se inclinó dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza y después volvió a incorporarse. Se cruzó de brazos y continuo observándola.

- no piensas dejarme entrar, ¿verdad?- dijo pasados unos minutos. La gárgola no se movió. La chica estaba comenzando a enfadarse- yo que tu me dejaría pasar...- continuo disuadiendo a la gárgola...

-"¡serás tonta! ¡Es una gárgola! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te conteste?"- se escuchó una voz muy parecida a la de Hermione resonando en su cabeza. Dark rodó los ojos.

- no pienso pedírselo amablemente- dijo mirando a la gárgola con el entrecejo aún mas fruncido.

-"no es que se lo pidas amablemente, simplemente es que tienes que decir la contraseña para entrar"- continuaba oyéndose la voz de Hermione en el fondo de su cabeza.

- ¡vale ya! ¡Me está entrando dolor de cabeza! ¡¡Si esta gárgola no quiere dejarme pasar por las buenas, lo hará por las malas!- gritó antes de alzar la palma de su mano en dirección a la gárgola para después cerrarla en un puño haciendo que la misma estallara en mil pedazos. Dark sonrió victoriosa- me encanta salirme con la mía. ¡Ves como no hacía falta contraseña! Ahora busquemos al viejo loco ese...

-"me voy a ganar un buen castigo después de esto"- se oyó la voz de Hermione acompañado de un suspiro de resignación.

Dark subió las escaleras cautelosa, no sabia que peligros habría al llegar a la parte más alta de la torre. Llegó a una puerta de madera que estaba entreabierta y la abrió despacio.

Lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. El "viejo loco" estaba sentado en su majestuosa silla pero la cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. Se acercó rápidamente al director y lo incorporo.

Suspiró aliviada, al menos aún respiraba.

El director abrió lentamente los ojos, observó a la chica y después de parpadear varias veces sonrió.

- tu debes de ser la parte oscura de Hermione Granger, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó el director, Dark negó con la cabeza- lo lamento, no lo vi venir. Me he dejado manipular y gracias a ello Hermione Granger casi muere... - tosió un poco y cogió aire con dificultad- debéis de saber algo, ambas. No sois las únicas personas a las que se le han implantado un virus. Hay cuatro más...

Dark abrió los ojos, sorprendida. En su interior, Hermione Granger se llevó una mano a la boca, ahora lo recordaba... ese científico la había llamado Experimento 005... ella era la número cinco.

- tres de ellos murieron al implantarle el virus- prosiguió el director- pero una de ellas aún queda con vida... es una niña pequeña... creo que sigue en el psiquiátrico a las afueras de Londres. El Alerson Psiquiatric - tosió escupiendo sangre en su mano, el viejo mago la miró sonriendo melancólicamente- no me queda mucho tiempo... tenéis que encontrarla, salvadla.

-¿cómo la reconoceremos?- preguntó

- de llama Katherin, tiene el cabello plateado...- volvió a toser llenándose la mano con mas sangre.

- Dark- dijo una voz a su espalda, la chica se volteó para encontrarse con el reflejo de Hermione Granger en el espejo, hay que llamar a la enfermara del castillo.

- esta bien, voy a buscarla- dijo Dark separándose del director y yendo en dirección a la puerta.

- será mejor que te duermas, no sabes donde está la enfermería, quédate tu aquí vigilando al director- le dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos, Dark suspiró resignada para después cerrar los ojos.

- de acuerdo- dijo, unos segundos mas tarde los ojos marrones de Hermione Granger se abrían y corría desesperada hacía la puerta del despacho. Segundos después solo quedaban el viejo director y el reflejo de Dark en el espejo.

- extraordinario- dijo el director observando a Dark, esta simplemente frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

- vuelvo a estar encerrada- suspiro resignada y observó atentamente el despacho.

- lo descubrirás... dentro de poco lo descubrirás. El significado de tu existencia- dijo el director con esfuerzo.

- será mejor que no hable, tiene que guardar fuerzas- le dijo simplemente sin dejar de observar el despacho. El director sonrió y se recostó en el sillón. Minutos mas tarde Hermione Granger entraba acompañada de la enfermera Ponfrey y la profesora McGonagall.

Dark miró a Hermione y esta asintió, después Dark desapareció dejando la superficie del espejo completamente lisa.

-¡Albus! ¿Que ha pasado?- exclamó la profesora

- Severus...- dijo simplemente el director

-¡no hable!- le gritó la enfermera- hay que llevarlo inmediatamente al San Mugo

- Minerva, te dejo al cargo de la escuela durante mi ausencia- dijo simplemente el director.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el profesor Flitwick entró apresuradamente

- el profesor Snape ha desaparecido- gritó con su voz chillona, los presentes se miraron entre ellos

-¿cómo...?- comenzó la profesora

- Malfoy...- dijo Hermione Granger ante de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- recuerde lo que tienen que buscar, señorita Granger- dijo el director, Hermione se detuvo y sin voltearse le contesto

- no se preocupe, la salvaremos profesor. Cuente con nosotras- y acto y seguido desapareció por la puerta. Lo profesores miraron al director que observaba la puerta sin perder su sonrisa.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger corría desesperada por los pasillos del castillo.

-"tenemos que llegar al psiquiátrico "- se oía la voz de Dark- "prueba a Desaparecerte"

- dentro del castillo no se puede- dijo la castaña- no se como saldremos de aquí- bajó las escaleras saltando ágilmente el falso escalón.

-"¿por qué no pruebas con una chimenea? La de la profesora esa de gafas... supongo que el psiquiátrico tendrán chimenea no?"

- a veces me das miedo, Dark- dijo Hermione girando por una esquina

- "es que yo impongo, querida"- dijo con retintinin. Hermione sonrió. Nadie podría detenerla ahora... nadie salvo ese chico que se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

- mierda... Malfoy ¡asqueroso gusano! ¡Tú ayudaste a Snape a escapar!- le gritó la chica corriendo hacia el Slytherin. Este la miro interrogante

-¿de que demonios hablas, Granger?

- no tengo tiempo que perder contigo niñato, tengo que salir de aquí- pasa rápidamente por el lado el chico, este mira asombrado como la chica desaparecía por una de las esquinas.

-¿esa era Hermione Granger o la Dark esa..., no me importa. Tengo que aclarar un asunto con la parte malvada de Hermione Granger- dijo siguiendo el mismo camino que la castaña.

Después de mucho correr por fin llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, la chica corrió hacia la chimenea, cogió el tarro que había sobre ella lleno de polvo verdes y los echó al fuego. Unas enormes llamas verdes aparecieron de inmediato. La chica cogió aire profundamente.

- allá vamos

-"si, ¡fiesta!"- grita Dark, Hermione grita alto y claro

- ¡Alerson Psiquiatric!- antes de meterse dentro y desaparecer. Segundos después Draco Malfoy entraría por la puerta y encontraría el despacho vacío y normal a excepción de las cenizas que habían sobre la alfombra.

-¡maldición!- exclama pegándole un puñetazo a la puerta para después salir del despacho en dirección a las mazmorras.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡cof! ¡cof!- tosía Hermione mientras se encontraba arrodillada sobre una alfombra, tenía el cabello completamente alborotado y lleno de ceniza...

Las enfermeras la miraban interrogantes, una de ellas se acercó a la chica ayudándola a ponerse de pie- gracias- dijo Hermione quitando la ceniza de la ropa, después se acercó a recepción.

Era una sala de un tono grisáceo. Solo habían unas sillas en una esquina y una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar. Era mas bien tétrico.

Hermione se entristeció al observar a las personas que paseaban por aquella recepción, todos habían perdido el brillo de su mirada.

- buenos días... buscaba a una niña llamada Katherin, tiene el cabello plateado...

La recepcionista se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un gemido

-¿eres un familiar?- preguntó llorosa

- soy una amiga de toda la vida, ¿podría pasar a verla, por favor?- preguntó la castaña poniendo su mejor cara.

- por supuesto, una enfermera te acompañará, espera aquí- acto seguido salió rápidamente del mostrador. Minutos mas tarde una enfermera de aspecto melancólico le hizo señas de que la siguiera.

Pasaron por innumerables puertas y pasillos. En ocasiones se oían gritos y gemidos...

-Katherin se alegrara mucho... nunca ha tenido visitas- dijo la enfermera, Hermione la observó asombrada.

-¿tan peligrosa es?- preguntó asustada

- es una niña muy dulce... aunque a veces es algo peligrosa. Pero estoy segura de que le alegrará ver a una amiga de toda la vida. Llegamos- dijo deteniéndose en una puerta completamente blanca y llena de cerrojos- adelante- dijo abriéndole la puerta a la chica- cuando quieras salir toca dos veces a la puerta. Buena suerte.

Hermione Granger entró en una habitación completamente blanca y monitorizada, se parecía a la del psiquiátrico donde había estado encerrada...

- bienvenida, te esperaba- dijo una vocecita desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. El cabello plateado se esparcía por el suelo mientras la niña sujetaba con fuerza un osito de peluche marrón, estaba completamente roto. La niña portaba un camisón completamente blanco y tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Cuando alzó la cabeza para observar a la castaña esta dio un paso atrás.

Unos ojos completamente rojos la observaban desde detrás de mechones plateados...

OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo Holaaa! No me he muerto, sigo viva n.n 

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Angel Caído. _

_Lamento el retraso pero las clases ya comenzaron y estos primeros días han sido estresantes. Me han nombrado redactora jefa del periódico de la escuela y he estado super ocupada. Además de que ahora mismo tengo la gripe y el 25 de este mes fue mi cumpleaños y he estado de fiestas y yendo de casa en casa a por los regalos xD_

_Lamento no poder contestar aquí a sus reviews, pero las preguntas que me hagan las responderé generalizadas, mas que nada porque Fanfiction no deja publicar las contestaciones en el mismo capitulo ¬¬... una tontería en mi opinión pero que le vamos a hacer n.n_

_Así que doy las gracias a las siguientes personas:_

Celestana, Navigo, kishe, Lisky, sabriny7, mari, Kirara Malfoy, Chibiangel y LleanyUchiha

_Espero que les haya gustado, es uno de mis favoritos mas que nada por la patada que le da Dark a Malfoy xD_

_Por fin algo de Hermione (aunque haya sido Dark ¬¬) & Draco, ya era hora ehhh? n.n_

_También hemos averiguado mas cosas sobre los experimentos y el pasado de Dark... esto se pone interesante ju ju ju ju ju._

_Mas cosas, Luna si que tendrá un papel bastante importante en el fic, tanto ella como Ginebra serán importantes, no tanto como Dark claro está, pero lo serán._

_Bueno les dejo que tengo que ir a tomarme las pastillas de la tarde para la gripe ¬¬._

_Nos vemos!_

_Dejen sus reviews tanto si les ha gustado como si no...solo hay que pulsar un botoncito.. .¡¡no es muy difícil! XDD_

_Besitos!_

_Rianne._

Publicado el: 30-09-2006


	9. Como nacer de nuevo

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Capitulo 8 – Como nacer de nuevo «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

Hermione observó atónita a la niña que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. No podía moverse, esos ojos rojos la habían paralizado.

- no te preocupes, no te haré daño- dijo con una vocecita fría y siniestra. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Gryffindor.

-"no tengas miedo Hermione, no quiere matarnos"- dijo Dark intentando tranquilizar a la castaña, lo logró. Hermione relajó los hombros y comenzó a respirar pausadamente. Katherine observó atentamente a la muchacha con los ojos entrecerrados, la analizaba con sus dos ojos rojos y eso ponía nerviosa a la chica.

- así que... tu también tienes un virus dentro de ti. Supongo que tu parte oscura está dentro de ti puesto que veo que tus ojos son marrones...

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó la castaña

- siéntate, hablemos- dijo la muchacha mientras Hermione obedecía y se sentaba al lado de la puerta.

-¿tu... tu también eres?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione

- ¿un experimento?- Hermione asintió- Sí, me llamo Katherine Malley y soy el experimento 001.

- ¿tu... tu, fuiste el primer experimento?- Malley... ¿de qué le sonaba ese apellido?. Hermione observó a la niña, esa muchacha era el origen de todo lo que pasaba estos últimos días en su vida... ¡ella podría ayudarla!

- Soy la hija del científico que nos hizo esto...

¡Malley¡Ahora lo recordaba! Era el apellido del científico que vio ese día en el laboratorio... ¿esa niña era su hija¿Pero como...?

- De pequeña, nada más nacer, enfermé. Mi mamá murió mientras me daba a luz y papá no quería quedarse solo en el mundo, así que metió dentro de mí lo que el creía que era un antídoto. Llevaba trabajando en él toda la vida... Y sané. Pasé los 10 primeros años de mí vida feliz junto a mi padre... pero...

Una noche volví a enfermar, mi padre estaba muy preocupado e intentó salvarme... pero el virus fluyó rápidamente por mi cuerpo tomando el control del mismo. Katherine murió esa misma noche- dijo y de pronto se puso a tararear una nana.

Hermione, pálida como la pared, no sabia como reaccionar...

- sí, yo soy la parte Dark de Katherine, ella está en estado vegetativo dentro de mí. Llevo 10 años aquí encerrada... no envejezco puesto que Katherine está en un especie de coma y no crece... 10 años, sola y sin nadie con quién hablar. No veo a mi padre desde hace 10 años, se niega a verme hasta que su querida hija no despierte...

- ¿pero...?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione

- yo fui el primer experimento de mi padre, después no sé que pasó con él. Aun puedo enterarme un poco de lo que pasa en el laboratorio puesto que sigo conectada a mi padre, sé que hizo mas experimentos con bebes a punto de morir. Y sé que se ha aliado con Voldemort, seguramente él le ha engañado...

- ¡pero eres su hija¿Cómo puede un padre hacerle eso a su hija?- preguntó Hermione incrédula, la pequeña simplemente la observó con sus penetrantes ojos rojos...

- tienes suerte Hermione Granger. No te has dado cuenta aún pero eres muy afortunada...

Hermione la miró interrogante¿ella afortunada? Había perdido a sus padres y tenía un virus capaz de matar con solo desearlo recorriendo su cuerpo¿eso era ser afortunada?

- Sé lo que estás pensando. Sé lo de tus padres, te consideras poco afortunada... algún día lo entenderás. Entenderás porque fue a ti a quien se le encomendó esta misión, entenderás porque eres diferente...

- pero...- comenzó a preguntar la castaña pero la pequeña la detuvo alzando la mano

- algún día- dijo simplemente, después comenzó de nuevo a tararear una lenta nana mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche. Hermione se quedó mirando a la pequeña Katherine.

La castaña se abrazó las piernas mientras observaba un punto a lo lejos. Se sobresaltó al notar la cabeza Katherine apoyada en su hombro¿cuándo había llegado a su lado?

- debes de saber que el virus no ha hecho más que comenzar a recorrer tu cuerpo. No puedes detenerlo...

- he hecho un trato con Dark, no voy a dejar que me controle...- comenzó a decir Hermione pero la muchacha solo sonrió.

- Dark tampoco puede evitarlo, deseará poco a poco salir a la superficie, es parte de su funcionamiento. Algún día Hermione... algún día todo terminará, tu sangre desaparecerá, tu corazón dejará de latir y tu razón será corrompida. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, Dark saldrá y matará a todo aquél que te haya dañado...

-¡Basta!- gritó Hermione levantándose- ¡cállate¡No sabes nada¡Dark no le hará daño a nadie a no ser que yo se lo ordene!- seguía gritando la Gryffindor mientras Katherine la observaba, aburrida.

- yo decía lo mismo, bueno... Katherine lo decía y mírame. Yo soy su parte Dark y yo estoy aquí y ella, allí adentro- Hermione enmudeció- no me digas que no sé de lo que hablo cuándo lo he sufrido en mis propias carnes. La sensación de ser libre es enorme y no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo... a menos que acabes con Dark, por supuesto- dijo la platina.

- ¿se puede acabar con el virus?- preguntó Hermione esperanzada. ¿Podría haber una manera de acabar con este infierno?

Una punzada en su cabeza le alertó de que Dark lo estaba escuchando todo.

- por supuesto que la hay... simplemente deja de existir Hermione Granger. Deja este asqueroso mundo apartado y se libre, libre como los pájaros... libre como el viento. Muere y se libre- dijo Katherine mientras una macabra sonrisa se formaba en su dulce y corrompido rostro. De sus ojos, lagrimas de sangre salieron surcando sus pálidas mejillas.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la pequeña mientras Hermione, pálida, abría los ojos asustada.

La misma enfermera que la había acompañado entró rápidamente y se acercó a la pequeña que yacía en el suelo temblando.

- la visita a terminado señorita Granger, gracias por venir- dijo secamente la enfermera cogiendo en brazos a Katherine para llevarla a la cama, Hermione caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla una voz la detuvo.

- la muerte es la salida, pero yo no tengo fuerza de voluntad para quitármela. ¿La tendrás tu, Hermione Granger?- Hermione giró la cabeza para ver a la pequeña Katherine tumbada en la cama abrazada a su osito. Sonreía fríamente- Algún día...- concluyó antes de caer desmayada. Sus cabellos plateados caían por ambos lados de la cama hasta llegar al suelo.

Hermione salió por las puertas del psiquiátrico. Esa niña era un ángel corrompido... y no sería la última vez que vería al ángel llamado Katherine Malley.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aún temblaba cuando atravesó las puertas de Hall. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y le costaba asimilarlas.

Katherine era solamente una niña y en su vida habían pasado demasiadas cosas, encontraría la manera de ayudarla a ella, la ayudaría a nacer de nuevo...

Una sombra se interpuso delante de la chica, Hermione enfocó con dificultad a la figura de delante de ella.

-¿Harry?- preguntó la castaña, Harry se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó- ¿Pero qué...?- comenzó a preguntar la castaña.

- Dumbledore está muy mal¿lo sabías, no?- preguntó el moreno desde el cuello de la castaña.

- He oído algo, sí. ¿Cómo ha pasado?- preguntó intentando sonar convincente

- McGonagall nos lo ha comunicado hace poco minutos, al parecer alguien lo encontró en ese estado y avisó al profesorado, se desconoce quién ha sido.

Se comenta que ha sido Snape quién le ha envenenado puesto que ha desaparecido...- dijo el moreno apretando fuertemente los dientes al pensar en su profesor de Pociones.

- no te preocupes Harry, aunque Dumbledore sea viejo es muy fuerte. Ya verás como sale de esta- dijo la castaña intentado reconfortar al moreno.

Desde detrás de una columna cercana unos ojos azules observaban la escena con los puños fuertemente apretados, sus ojos anteriormente dulces y azules echaban chispas de rabia. Entonces era cierto, SU Harry estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Ginny Weasley dio media vuelta y se alejó, rábica.

Hermione Granger había observado a la pelirroja, se apartó de Harry alarmada¿podría ser que la chica lo hubiera mal interpretado todo?

- Harry tengo que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, recuerda que soy premio anual y tengo que velar por la seguridad de la escuela- dijo la castaña alejándose poco a poco del moreno, este solo asintió mientras observaba como su mejor amiga desaparecía por las escaleras.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?, Pensaba Hermione Granger mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería para ver al director. Ese abrazo no había sido de amistad, lo sabía.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa¡y encima Ginny había presenciado toda la escena! Lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con Malfoy para terminar de destrozarle ese día.

Pero no fue a Malfoy a quien se encontró, sino a Zabini. El chico se acercaba poco a poco a la Gryffindor con una sonrisa de superioridad. Por supuesto él estaba enterado de la misión de Draco Malfoy de conquistar a la sangre sucia porque su señor la quería en sus filas. Desconocía el motivo, pero eso a él le importaba bien poco, lo único que quería era vencer de una vez por todas a Malfoy, quería destronar al rey de Slytherin y ocupar su puesto... y para ello conquistaría él mismo a la sangre sucia y él mismo se la entregaría a su señor.

Hermione observaba con el ceño fruncido como la serpiente se acercaba a ella, como un reptil apunto de atrapar a su presa y morderla para clavarle su veneno. No le gustaba Blaisse Zabini, la verdad es que no conocía mucho al moreno, solo sabia que iba a Slytherin, que tenía su misma edad y que se le había visto bastantes veces junto a Draco Malfoy.

Era astuto y manipulador, se jactaba de sus habilidades en la magia y a la hora de conseguir mujeres, cosa que era mentira puesto que el primero puesto se lo llevaba Draco Malfoy.

Blaisse Zabini provenía de una familia de magos sangre limpia. De cabellos negros, ojos negros y piel morena, todo lo contrarío a Draco Malfoy como pudo observar la castaña.

Se detuvo a poco metros de ella, la castaña iba a pasar de largo cuando sus brazos se lo impidieron y la apresaron en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Zabini?- preguntó la castaña con veneno en sus palabras. El moreno sonrió mientras una sonrisa juguetona bailaba en sus labios.

- Que humor Granger, se saluda con un "buenas tardes"- dijo él mientras apretaba con fuerza las muñecas de ella. Hermione contuvo un gemido de dolor, le estaba parando la circulación de las manos.

- no has contestado a mi pregunta¿qué quieres maldita serpiente?- dijo ella mirando al chico con los ojos echando chispas.

- uuuuhh, hoy estamos ariscas¿verdad leona?- preguntó él acercándose al cuello de la castaña.

- ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez Zabini? Le harías un favor al mundo, además ¿Qué hace un sangre limpia acerándose a una sangre sucia como yo?- dijo con voz fría y neutra, Zabini se separó un poco del cuello de la muchacha y la observó a los ojos.

- así que Malfoy puede acercarse a ti y yo no¿eh?- preguntó con furia en sus palabras, Malfoy siempre había sido mejor que él. Malfoy esto... Malfoy aquello. Acabaría con el rubio de una vez por todas, pero primero le quitaría el premio al platino, y ese premio estaba enfrente de él.

Hermione le miró con una ceja alzada¿Malfoy¿A qué mierda venía el Slytherin ahora¿Qué tenía que ver ella con esos dos Slytherin's? Era cierto que el rubio se había acercado últimamente a ella más de lo normal, pero era por culpa de su misión... ¿acaso Zabini lo sabia¿Quería quitarle la misión al rubio?

- no sé de que me hablas, Zabini, pero suéltame. Llego tarde a mi cita con la profesora McGonagall- dijo la castaña. El moreno solo sonrió

- de eso nada, leona. Tu te quedas conmigo un ratito más- dijo el Slytherin acercándose de nuevo al cuello de la Gryffindor. Esta, harta de la situación en la que estaba metida, alzó su rodilla derecha con furia yendo a parar a las partes nobles del muchacho Slytherin que soltó a la muchacha para acabar en el suelo, encogido.

- la próxima vez que intentes burlarte de mí, piénsatelo dos veces asquerosa serpiente, o podrías salir muy mal parado. Adiós- dijo la castaña desapareciendo por una de las esquinas del pasillo dejando al Slytherin humillado y con un profundo dolor en la entrepierna. Esto no iba a quedar así, esa sangre sucia se las vería con él. Le arrebataría su misión a Malfoy, pero antes le haría sentir un poco de dolor a Hermione Granger.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron Weasley caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con la escoba en la mano. Aunque los partidos de quidditch se hubieran suspendido le gustaba de vez en cuando montarse en su escoba y volar un rato por el campo.

Llegó al campo y como otras veces se sentó en uno de los aros del campo a observar el horizonte, pensativo.

Pero esta vez había alguien más en las gradas. Una chica de cabellos rubios y lisos se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno.

Luna Lovegood, la mejor amiga de su hermana Ginny.

Nunca había tratado mucho con la Ravenclaw, pero Ginny le tenía mucho cariño. Y hablando de Ginny, últimamente había estado extraña y distante, a lo mejor la rubia sabia algo.

Se montó en su escoba y se acercó a las gradas de Ravenclaw despacio, no quería asustarla, se la veía muy concentrada en su labor de escribir.

Los rayos del sol hacían que su cabello brillara mas que nunca y la suave brisa mecía suavemente su sedoso cabello rubio.

Por alguna extraña razón a Ron Weasley le sucedió algo en el estomago, una sensación agradable nacía desde ese punto y comenzaba a avanzar por todo su cuerpo.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de la chica. Unos ojos azules celestes se fijaron en el pelirrojo y un "hola" hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas del Guardián.

- hola Luna¿puedo sentarme?- dijo él aún encima de su escoba, la Ravenclaw asintió y Ron tomó asiento a su lado. Un silencio bastante molesto se apoderó del ambiente, Ron intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para entrar en tema pero fue Luna quién comenzó.

- supongo que quieres hablar conmigo por Ginny¿estoy en lo cierto, Ronald?- preguntó la Ravenclaw mientras ella seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Ron asintió- últimamente está muy extraña- dijo el pelirrojo.

Luna suspiró y cerró su cuaderno- y piensas que yo, al ser amiga suya, debo de saber el motivo¿no?

Siento entonces decepcionarte, conmigo también ha estado extraña... lo único que se es que últimamente se ha visto mucho con Miquel Towsend.

Ron frunció el ceño, se le hacía vagamente familiar ese nombre, recordaba que era jugador de quidditch en la casa de Luna.

Entonces tendría una conversación con el Ravenclaw. Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero antes se acercó a Luna y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla seguido de un "Gracias" que dejó a la Ravenclaw sin palabras mientras el pelirrojo descendía por las gradas montado en su escoba.

Ese momento sería muy importante para Luna, pero claro... eso ella no lo sabia

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaisse Zabini entró en su sala común con dificultad, aún le dolía el golpe de la sangre sucia. Se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

Poco después, una silueta se sentó en el sillón que había junto al suyo.

-¿qué pasa, Pansy?- preguntó el moreno

- no encuentro a Draco- contesto simplemente la morena mientras observaba la sala, Zabini bufó

- está en su habitación, meditando... será mejor que no lo molestes- dijo el moreno, la Slytherin asintió y se dirigió a su torre.

Esa Pansy Parkinston y su obsesión por el rubio le irritaba de sobremanera.

El cuadro de la sala común se abrió y por ella pasó la elegante figura de Draco Malfoy, atravesó la sala común en dirección a Zabini ignorando las miradas de las demás serpientes, llenas de admiración a su Rey.

Draco Malfoy se sentó en el sillón que segundos antes había ocupado Pansy, entrelazo sus dedos y observó a Zabini que miraba las llamas sin prestarle atención al rubio.

- Zabini- dijo el rubio simplemente, este se giró para observarle- tenemos que hablar.

-¿de?- preguntó secamente el moreno.

Dos únicas palabras fueron la respuesta del rubio, esas palabras hicieron que en Blaisse Zabini naciera un estremecimiento.

- Hermione Granger

OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo 

_Después de mas de dos meses sin actualizar ¡por fin os traigo un nuevo capitulo de Ángel Caído!_

_¿Cómo están todas? Yo cargada de energía y nuevas ideas n.n_

_Lamento la tardanza de esta vez, pero como ya mencioné en la nota informativa he estado enormemente ocupada._

_Lo que escribo lo hago por mera diversión y no puedo convertirlo en una obligación, me encanta escribir y algún día espero que lo que escribo me lleve a alguna parte, pero mientras tanto tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios y mis obligaciones, por ello no puedo solamente centrarme en mis fanfics._

_Nunca, repito, nunca dejare este fanfic porque no puedo permitirme que muera, es como una parte de mí y le tengo demasiado cariño al Fic como para dejar que sé pierda, por ello, aunque esté meses sin escribir espero que recordéis que continuaré, aunque este medio año sin escribir (que no creo que sea tanto ¬¬, además de que enviaría alguna nota informativa)_

_Después de este largo testamento ¬¬, en el que me he enrollado mas que las persianas centrémonos en este capitulo._

_En él hemos descubierto más sobre los Ángeles y sobre Katherine, el primero experimento de científico Malley._

_Hermione se ha dado cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia ella y Ginny ha sido testigo de ellos¿qué pasará ahora con este trío?_

_Ron se ha dado cuenta de que Luna existe ¬¬ y al parecer algo ha nacido dentro él ¿cariño o algo más? Mas adelante se sabrá._

_Ha aparecido un nuevo personaje en la historia, Blaisse Zabini. La mayoría ya lo conocen aunque no se haya desarrollado su personaje en los libros de Rowling, pero sale en muchos fanfics de por aquí así que me animé a que cumpliera ese papel en mi historia. Al principio iba a ser otro Slytherin del mismo curso que Draco, pero hace poco leí un fanfic en el que Zabini quería arrebatarle su trono al "Rey de Slytherin" y pensé "¿por qué no...?" Y bueno, aquí lo tenéis, un Blaisse Zabini celoso y ambicioso que hará cualquier cosa por arrebatarle su trono y misión al rubio¿lo conseguirá? Ya se verá, Jijiji... Por cierto, el Fanfic que he mencionado se llama "Lija y Terciopelo" que recomiendo enooooormente porque es un Fic realmente espectacular n.n_

_A ver por donde continuo... ¡ah! Sí, la segunda prueba se realizará en el proximo capitulo._

_Ahora, contestaciones generales de los reviews que he recibido, que por cierto han sido un montón y ascienden a más de 90 ¡¡¡las quiero un montón a todas!! _

**Celestana, silviota, PaolaLissete, Navigo, Isilwen, Shezid, Sabriny7, Daniih, EyvieHP, Makakiss, andeli, yaiza malfoy.**

_A las que me han nombrado a Dumbledore y su muerte, no... por ahora el director no muere... pero quien sabe jujujuju_

_Sí, Ginny tendrá un papel bastante importante en el Fanfic._

_A mi niña, **Isilwen** y su pregunta sobre su falta mucho para un acercamiento entre Draco y la verdadera Hermione, no... no falta mucho. Es posible que en la segunda prueba... muajajaja n.n _

_Que por cierto linda¡¡fenomenal el final de tu fic!! Que penita que haya terminado y sigo diciendo que eres la mejor. Un besazo y suerte._

_**Shezid**, tu me has preguntado quien le envió la carta a Luna, lamento no poder contestarte a eso pero en poco capítulos seguro que lo averiguas. Besitos!!_

_Y por último, no, Miquel Towsend no es mortífago, solo un chico que se cree el mejor del mundo, algo capullo a decir verdad... se sabrán más cosas sobre él más adelante._

_Por ahora termino, según mis cálculos antes de Fin de Año actualizaré, si no actualizo os deseo **¡FELIZ AÑO A TODAS! **Que el año venidero sea fantástico para todas._

_Dejad reviews tanto si os ha gustado como si no, se acepta de todo menos virus informáticos ¬¬_

_Se despide. _

_**Rianne.**_

_Publicado el: 08-12-2006_


	10. Reina reptil

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» ****Capitulo 9 – Reina reptil****«•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

La chimenea de Slytherin lanzaba lenguas de fuego verde mientras dos figuras se encontraban sentadas en los cómodos y elegantes sofás de cuero negro de la sala.

-¿de la sangre sucia?- preguntó Zabini- no entiendo a que viene esa impura.

Draco le miró fijamente.

-no te hagas el loco conmigo, Zabini. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Se que quieres llevártela y entregársela a Lord Voldemort para poder ocupar mi puesto, no soy estúpido. Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella.

Malfoy se puso de pie y se dirigió escaleras abajo, hacia su habitación. Blaise le siguió con la mirada.

-eso ya lo veremos, rey Slytherin.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione maldecía a Zabini, a Malfoy y su arrogante culo, a Slytherin y a todos los reptiles en general.

¿Siempre tenían que meterla a ella en sus absurdos juegos sobre quien era mas macho?

'Hombres', se dijo mentalmente antes de entrar a su sala común. Allí una muy sonriente Ginny la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hermione! Que alegría verte, querida amiga- dijo con voz cursi, como si se hubiera tragado el aire de un globo. Hermione la miro con una ceja levantada. ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto chiflado y ella era la única cuerda?

-_'no creo que seas la mas indicada para hablar de cordura'-_ dijo una voz divertida dentro de su cabeza.

-oh, cállate- dijo en voz alta, Ginny la miró desconcertada, por supuesto había creído que la palabra iba dirigida a ella, aunque en cierto modo también era así- perdona… oigo voces- dice Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y caminando por la sala común en dirección a la chimenea y a los reconfortantes sillones que se situaban delante de ella.

Ginny la miró enojada, apretó los dientes… ¿encima de que le quitaba a Harry se atrevía a tratarla así? Había querido parecer amable con ella, había sido su amiga desde hacia años y, por lo que sabía, a la castaña no le gustaba el moreno. La pelirroja albergaba la esperanza de poder tener una conversación con la chica, como solían hacer antes.

Pero desde el inicio de curso la castaña estaba en otro mundo, prácticamente no hablaba con sus amigos, los esquivaba en cuanto podía y tenía mucho peor humor.

Se sentó junto a ella y la miró. No quería presionarla, tenía la esperanza de que ella se lo contara todo.

- Lo siento- dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara, ocultándola- lo siento mucho, Ginny.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hermione se dejó llevar y posó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. Añoraba esos momentos con la chica.

-Tranquila Hermione, estoy aquí- dijo pasándole una mano distraídamente por el cabello enmarañado.

- Ginny, lo de antes… yo no quería… no quiero…- intentaba explicarse la castaña. Ginny la calló.

-no es culpa tuya, no se puede hacer nada… Si así lo quiere Harry, que así sea- soltó un suspiro, derrotada. Había perdido la batalla.

-de eso nada! Esto no va ha quedar así! Harry te quiere, lo que pasa que es un cabeza hueca que cree que siempre tiene que pasarle todo lo peor a él, que no puede enamorarse ni puede tener una familia como cualquier persona normal!- estalló la Gryffindor poniéndose de pie- esto no se quedará así Ginny. Lo prometo- dijo antes de volver hacia el hueco de la dama gorda y desaparecer. Ginny habría jurado que los ojos de la castaña al decir esas ultimas palabras eran negros. Lo atribuyó a la cercana oscuridad que se apoderaba del castillo. Estaba anocheciendo.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione corrió a uno de los aseos de chicas que había en el séptimo piso. Cerró la puerta mágicamente, no quería que la molestaran, y se dirigió a uno de los lavamanos. La castaña abrió la llave del agua y metió la cabeza dentro. El agua fría mojó su cabello, cara… empapándole el cuello de la camisa.

Levantó la cabeza y se miró al espejo, las gotas caía por su tierna cara, por un momento la imagen se distorsionó y una Dark sonriente apareció. Hermione se aferró a los bordes del lavamanos.

-¿Hermione Granger la buena samaritana?

Sabía perfectamente que se refería a su conversación con la pelirroja.

-¿algún problema? Que yo sepa nadie me está obligando a negar la ayuda de mis amigos.

Dark acentuó la sonrisa.

¡-jamás he dicho tal cosa!- se lleva una mano al pecho fingiendo que estaba escandalizada- ¿Como te atreves Hermione a cuestionar mi honor por tus amigos?

Hermione la miró con sorpresa.

- cállate, no te queda bien esa faceta de niña buena.

Dark rió.

- empiezas a conocerme, la verdad es que me importa una mierda lo que les pase…a no ser que tenga que ver contigo, e indirectamente también me influiría a mi.

Hermione bufó.

-te pareces a Malfoy, yo… yo… yo… y solamente yo.

Dark movió un dedo de un lado a otro, negando lo que había dicho la chica.

- no me compares con el rubio, yo soy mucho mejor que el, las serpientes no tienen nada que hacer conmigo- sonríe de forma inocente, pero se pone de repente mortalmente seria, mira a la castaña- hablando de serpientes. Ese chico… Zabini. Aléjate de él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-no pensaba acercarme de todas formas, tengo alergia a los reptiles.

Dark no sonrió ante las palabras de la castaña, ese chico… amigo de Malfoy. Seguramente estaba enterado de la misión de Lord Tenebroso y por lo tanto no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella existía.

-¿Cómo es la relación entre ellos?

-¿Zabini y Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione, Dark asiente. Hermione frunce el ceño pensando las palabras exactas- digamos que Malfoy es el rey y Zabini es el príncipe.

- y lo que quieren los príncipes es destronar al rey para poder ocupar su lugar- dijo Dark- hay que tener cuidado con Zabini, Hermione. Sabemos las intenciones de Malfoy, pero a Zabini a penas lo conocemos, no sabemos de lo que es capaz con tal de convertirse en el rey de las serpientes…

-no hay que preocuparse tanto- dijo cortando a la chica- si creo conocer a Malfoy no se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo como alguien le quita su trono.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Pansy!- gritó una chica de larga melena rubia mientras corría en dirección a la chica. La morena giró la cabeza mientras su compañera avanzaba por el pasillo. Pansy había salido de la sala al no encontrar al platino de Draco, tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con él y este hacia como si no existiera.

La rubia llegó a su lado respirando agitadamente- toma, te devuelvo los apuntes ¡gracias!- dijo antes de tenderle unos cuantos pergaminos.

-no hay de que Rose, ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes pedirme lo que quieras- dijo la Slytherin aceptando los pergaminos y sonriendo a la rubia. Rose sonrió y abrazó a la chica antes de despedirse e irse por donde había venido.

Pansy la vio girar por una esquilla antes de borrar por completo su sonrisa y mirar con asco la esquina por la que se había ido la chica.

-zorra- fue lo que dijo antes de girarse y continuar con su paseo.

Pansy Parkinson, hija única y primogénita de la familia Parkinson. Gran linaje de sangre pura. Popular entre los de su casa. Alta y esbelta, cabello negro azabache liso, ojos negros, piel pálida y rostro aristocrático… ella era una princesa de la alta sociedad.

No era un secreto que su familia pertenecía a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, al igual que los Malfoy. Ellos eran grandes amigos y desde bien pequeños habían acordado su compromiso con su primogénito, Draco Malfoy.

Aunque a ella le atraía el muchacho tampoco era un secreto de que había estado con varios chicos, había acordado con el rubio que nada de ataduras, ella odiaba ser mujer de un solo hombre al igual que él de una sola mujer. Al menos, en eso estaban de acuerdo. Solamente fingía su enamoramiento por el rubio por mera cuestión de acallar rumores, no quería verse como una chica fácil y que esos rumores llegaran a oídos de su padre.

El señor Parkinson no quería que su preciosa hija perteneciera a las filas de su señor, no quería que su pequeña corriera ningún tipo de peligro. Por ello la protegía muchísimo, todo lo contrario que su madre.

La señora Parkinson lo único que quería era cada día ser mas joven, mas rica y mas poderosa. Por eso odiaba a la chica, decía que Pansy le había arrebatado su belleza.

Actualmente la señora Parkinson estaba sometida a tratamiento.

A Pansy no le importaba nada relacionado con su madre, su padre era el único ser que apreciaba, a parte de ella misma claro está. Ella era la mejor, siempre lo había sido.

Entonces, no entendía porque su señor se encargaba de darle esa absurda misión. ¿Engañar a una pobre chica? ¡Ella podía hacer un trabajo mejor y con excelentes resultados!

Apretó los libros que llevaba contra su pecho y frunció el ceño.

Pasó junto a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin de cursos inferiores, todas la saludaron con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, ella les devolvió la sonrisa, totalmente falsa por supuesto.

Sabía que ellas solamente se acercaban a ella por mera cuestión de popularidad, sonrió de lado… ya se encargaría algún día de todas esas zorras.

Metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía por el mismo pasillo que ella e iba igual de pensativa. Sin poder evitarlo chocó contra ella haciendo que sus libros cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

Miró a la figura y se sorprendió de ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules que miraban al techo, ausentes.

Alzó una ceja y pasó una mano por delante de su cara. Parecieron percatarse de la presencia de la princesa Slytherin.

-Ah, hola Parkinson- dijo una dulce vocecita mientras se agachaba al suelo y recogía sus libros.

-deberías de tener cuidado, Lovegood. Vas demasiado despistada- dijo la morena, Luna se incorporó y le tendió los libros con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada risueña, Pansy los aceptó.

-No era la única que iba despistada. Hasta luego, Parkinson- dijo mientras seguía con su camino. Pansy la miró alejarse y se encogió de hombros. Cada día Lunática estaba más loca.

Luna seguía su camino, su mirada risueña había desaparecido. Esas malditas serpientes… se encargaría de darles su merecido.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿sabes donde ha podido meterse tu hermana?- preguntó Harry al pelirrojo mientras iban al comedor, era hora de la cena.

-ni idea, ¿preocupado?

Harry negó con la cabeza- simplemente quería saber si ella sabía algo de Hermione.

-no creo que haga falta que busques a Hermione, por allí va…y al parecer no muy contenta.

Hermione avanzaba con paso firme en dirección a las puertas del comedor, los puños apretados y la mandíbula firme, ¡Dark y su humor sarcástico acabaría con ella!

Y encima el asunto con Ginny, se le estaba escapando todo de las manos ¡eso era inadmisible! Bien podía ser un experimento, un ángel o lo que fuera… pero ella seguía siendo la misma chica inteligente que era, la que lo tenía todo controlado… odiaba que algo se le escapara a su razonamiento.

Y el comportamiento de Harry, de Ginny, de Dark, de Zabini… ¡por Merlín! Hasta Malfoy!

Bufó y por primera vez se fijó en sus dos amigos que la esperaban en las puertas de comedor. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al moreno.

-tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Harry

El moreno asintió, estaba totalmente convencido de que no le iba a gustar… hasta hubiera apostado su Saeta.

Hermione entró en el comedor y se dirigió hacia su mesa seguida de los dos chicos.

-suerte, compañero- dijo el pelirrojo colocándole una mano en el hombro, Harry suspiró. Si, definitivamente no le iba a gustar.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-gracias por el paseo Miquel, la verdad es que necesitaba despejarme- dijo la pelirroja mientras ella y el chico avanzaban por los terrenos del castillo.

-para mi ha sido un placer, princesa- dijo sonriendo

Ginny lo observó, no era Harry ni mucho menos, pero el la hacia sentirse especial.

Nadie la había tratado como lo hacia el.

Miquel se quedó mirando esos ojos azules, serenos y dulces. Se acercó poco a poco a la chica, no quería asustarla.

Ginny vio como el chico se acercaba despacio a ella, no quería pero… se acordó de las palabras de Harry, ¡a la mierda el chico que vivió!

Fue ella la que acortó la distancia entre la boca del Ravenclaw y la suya. Un beso dulce, lleno de cariño y aprecio. Por fin, Ginny se sintió bien consigo misma.

Miquel correspondió el beso, simplemente por reflejo, abrió los ojos y miro a la noche, sonrió sobre los labios de la pelirroja y siguió besándola.

Si Ginny hubiera visto esos ojos y esa sonrisa se hubiera apartado rápidamente y huido.

Lastima.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡estoy harta!- gritó la morena mientras entraba en la sala común.

El moreno que se encontraba allí la miro con una ceja levantada.

-malditas putas- gritó

-¿problemas, princesa?

Pansy miro entornando los ojos al moreno, no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

-estoy hartándome poco a poco de todo

Zabini se encogió de hombros.

-bienvenida al club

Pansy, histérica, le tiró uno de los libros que lleva entre los brazos pegándole al chico en toda la cabeza.

-¡¡pero que haces!!

-cállate!!

Una risa en las escaleras interrumpió la pelea.

-Malfoy ni se te ocurra reírte de mi o te comes el otro libro- dijo la chica mientras le enseñaba un libro bastante grueso, Historia de la Magia tenía que ser.

-tranquila, princesa- dijo, pero se arrepintió. Justo a tiempo se apartó para dejar pasar de largo el gran libro de Historia.

Se acercó a la chica arrebatándole los libros con una mano mientras la otra la tenía en su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? Antes querías hablar conmigo…

Pansy asintió.

-quería desahogarme.

El rubio la miró con ceja levantada.

-he hablado con mi madre- dijo ella por toda respuesta. El chico no necesitó más. Kathleen Parkinson odiaba la belleza de su hija, la odiaba a ella en sí.

Draco abrazó a la chica.

-Zabini, trae algo de cenar… hoy no iremos al comedor- dijo mientras guiaba a la chica a los sofás.

El moreno odiaba las ordenes, y mas aun de Malfoy. Pero Pansy era su amiga de la infancia. Asintió mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la sala común dejando a los reyes reptiles en la sala común de Slytherin. Porque Draco era su rey, y Pansy su reina.

OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo 

_Hola! Bueno, pues aquí está el noveno capitulo de Ángel Caído. Algo soso y sin mucha acción._

_Este capitulo titulado Reina reptil trata mas que nada sobre el personaje de Pansy Parkinson, que tendrá su papel en la historia._

_En muchos fanfics la tratan de una chica loca, histérica, adicta a la moda y a cierto rubio._

_En este es la reina, la reina reptil. La prometida de Draco, es cierto que le atrae pero ella tiene su propia vida, sus propias decisiones, es una chica decidida y con carácter. Tiene una misión importante que su señor le ha dado._

_Se lleva fatal con su madre y bueno, las chicas la quieren simplemente por cuestiones de popularidad y, porque no, también para acercarse al rubio._

_Pansy lo sabe, no es tonta, por eso las odia a todas…a todas esas frivolidades._

_Pansy Parkinson es un personaje que en los libros de Rowling no ha tenido mucho papel y bueno, en mi opinión es un buen personaje que intentare aprovechar en este fic._

_Miquel ya ha dado un paso con Ginny, como ya habia dicho… este personaje es un OC y tendrá que ver tambien en la historia. Y no hablar de Luna, me encanta esta chica, el personaje en la quinta película (que por cierto fui a ver ayer al estreno) me encantó, he intentando arreglar un poco su carácter para que coincidiera con el de la película, a ver que tal me sale._

_Zabini… bueno, ya había comentado su importancia… no hay que perder de vista a este moreno._

_De nuevo gracias por todos los reviews, por su apoyo, sus palabras y su paciencia._

_El capitulo no es muy largo, pero intentare ponerme al día poco a poco y continuar como lo había hecho antes._

_Un beso a todas estas personas:_

_**Gisse, ana, Pamplinass, I'm not 1008, Noelia, momiji, Lady Lathenia, MayuBlack, lXx.-Dream.Catcher-.xXl, amaterasu, silviota, LulaBlack, mari, Sakura-Granger, RociRadcliffe, sabriny, Black r0se14, ChicaMalfoy, monik moony, mariblack, Isilwen, Shiro, Emmadrake, Samahenoy Phye, Makakiss, andeli, Shezid, yaiza malfoy, Navigo, Pila, Sami-Maraurder girl, PaolaLissete, Celestana, rochy trae, ProngsDany, Navigo, Samahenoy Phye, SaritaMalfoy, brujainteligente123, Kirara Malfoy, Chibiangel, Lisky, kishe, EyvieHP, Daniih, carogrd, Sami-Maraurder girl, yaiza malfoy.**_

_Y a aquellas que han contestado a la NOTA INFORMATIVA (que por cierto he retirado)_

_**sabriny7**__**, Shezid**__** y**__**rochy true**_

_Gracias en especial a estas tres personas._

_Con cariño: _**Rianne.**


	11. Decisión

**(¯·..·´¯·.·•» ****Capitulo 10 – Decisión**** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**

La alegría se palpaba en el aire del Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes reían y comentaban el día a sus compañeros.

En la mesa de los leones en cambio se respiraba intranquilidad, sobre todo la zona de séptimo año.

Ron Weasley comía mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione masticaba la comida con dureza y furia mientras Harry lo hacía con temor.

La había cagado.

Ya no solamente con Hermione, si no también con Ginny. Había sido una confusión, amaba a Hermione, la quería muchísimo… pero al parecer no como el había pensado. Porque cuando vio a Ginny Weasley entrar en el Gran Comedor de la mano de Miquel Towsend y despedirse con un leve beso en los labios supo que había perdido.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡buenas noches!- observó la mesa y los platos- ¡que buena pinta!- exclamó viendo el pollo en salsa que su hermano se apresuró a alejar de ella con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un muslo de pollo.

-¿a que ha venido ese numerito?- preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Ginny lo miró entre sorprendida y cabreada.

-no te incumbe Ronald, con mi vida puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo la pequeña Weasley intentando alcanzar el plato.

-responde a tu hermano, Ginny- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

-¡por el amor de dios! ¡Dejad de comportaros como unos críos y dejad a Ginny cenar tranquilamente!- exclamó la castaña que se había mantenido al margen.

-gracias Herm- la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura.

-contigo hablaré más tarde- le advirtió- tu y yo nos vamos- miró al moreno que asintió tragando saliva. Ambos se levantaron y alejaron de la mesa de Gryffindor en dirección a las puertas.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunta Ginny poniendo bastante pollo en salsa en su plato. Su hermano se encogió de hombros mientras devoraba de dos en dos los muslos.

-van a arreglar las cosas, creo- dijo el pelirrojo una vez hubo tragado.

Ginny miró las puertas de madera del Gran Comedor con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ahora mismo me vas a explicar a que demonios ha venido todo esto- dijo la castaña con dureza mientras ella y el moreno se encontraban en la sala común, ella de brazos cruzados, él atemorizado.

-Hermione… verás, ha sido todo una confusión. Entiéndeme, no se que me pasó en esos momentos pero realmente lo siento.

-No, no puedo entenderte Harry. Estás haciendo daño a muchas personas, incluyéndote. Has hecho daño a Ginny y me has hecho daño a mí. Puedo entender que ahora mismo no sepas lo que quieres pero antes de actuar, ¡piensa!. Creía que el que reaccionaba sin pensar en las consecuencias era Ron… pero veo que me equivoqué contigo, Harry.

El moreno agachó la mirada.

-la he cagado con Ginny, Herms.

La muchacha suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-si, la has cagado. Y antes de que vaya a peor te sugiero que hables con ella.

-¿y qué le digo? ¡Ayúdame!

-por el amor de dios, Harry. Se un hombre y afronta tus problemas, ves con la verdad por delante.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor poco a poco fueron llegando a la sala común. La castaña los miró antes de fijar sus ojos marrones en los verdes del moreno.

-doy por finalizada la conversación. Voy a darme una ducha en el baño de los prefectos. Buenas noches Harry.

Y así la prefecta dejó al niño que vivió solo en la sala común de los leones, pensativo y, porque no decirlo, completamente aterrorizado.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-¡¿pero que demonios le pasa a los hombres hoy en día?!_-exclama la voz indignada de Dark en su cabeza.

La castaña suspiró.

-no tengo ni idea, solamente quiero alejarme por unas horas de este mundo.

La chica llegó a una puerta de robusta madera caoba, llevó su mano al picaporte y murmuró _Suavidad de terciopelo _para después abrirla sin titubear.

Una vez hubo entrado sus facciones se relajaron. Nada más entrar en ese lugar te transformabas, te relajabas al ver la gran bañera con sus decenas de grifos, el cuadro de la sirena… el ambiente de tranquilidad que se respiraba entre sus cuatro paredes blancas.

Se acercó a uno de los bancos laterales y cogió una de las muchas toallas blancas que allí se encontraban. Comenzó a desvestirse dejando la ropa amontonada en un rincón.

_-y yo que pensaba que Hermione Granger se caracterizaba por su mente organizada…_- dijo Dark con burla

-eso era antes de que un polizón se metiera donde no le llaman para desorganizar mi mente- le contestó con sorna.

Dark bufó antes de colocarse en uno de los espejos.

-mucho mejor así- dijo el reflejo de la chica de ojos negros- me gusta más ver la cara a mi interlocutor.

La castaña bufó.

-como entre alguien la hemos cagado, Dark- le dijo antes de comenzar a abrir grifos al azar.

-no te preocupes, señorita perfecta, puedo saber quien va a aparecer antes de que aparezca por la esquina del pasillo.

-oh, claro… olvidaba los súper poderes de la vidente Dark- dijo con burla antes de zambullirse en la piscina, salpicando el reflejo de Dark.

-eso lo has hecho a conciencia- dijo entre dientes.

La castaña rió.

-sabes que no… la parte mala eres tú.

Dark bufó. Se quedaron varios minutos sin hablar hasta que fue Dark la encargada de romper el silencio.

-oye, ¿qué piensas hacer en la segunda prueba?

-¡aun queda un mes!

-si, en eso tienes razón pero… tengo el presentimiento de que esa será nuestra última prueba como campeonas de Gryffindor.

Esas palabras hicieron que la castaña observara el reflejo de Dark, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-no te entiendo…

-Voldemort- dijo simplemente- no se quedará de brazos cruzados hasta que terminemos el torneo. Ya has visto de lo que ha sido capaz para meternos en el saco, es demasiado ambicioso… y ahora el viejo loco de Dumbledore está enfermo por culpa de profesor del pelo grasoso ese…

-Snape

-si, ese… ¡no me interesa su nombre!. Como iba diciendo… tengo el presentimiento de que entraremos en batalla muuuy pronto, Hermione. Para ser más exactos dentro de un mes.

-maldición- dijo entre dientes la castaña mientras se sumergía un poco más en el agua caliente de la piscina.

-van a pasar muchas cosas durante estas tres semanas… - murmuró Dark antes de que su sexto sentido se pusiera alerta- Hermione, ves saliendo. Vienen visitantes algo ocupados como para darse cuenta de que el baño ya está ocupado…

-¿a qué te refieres con ocupados?

Dark puso los ojos en blancos.

-dios, a veces olvido lo remilgada que puedes llegar a ser. Te digo que ahora mismo viene una pareja metiéndose mano dispuesta a hacerlo delante de tus narices.

La chica se puso primero blanca y después pasó a un color rojo semáforo alarmante.

-monja de clausura…- murmuró Dark

-¡¡Dark, sal de ahí!!- gritó la castaña mientras se colocaba la falda y las zapatillas.

-ya va… ya va…- dijo para al segundo desaparecer.

-mierda… ¿por dónde vienen?

_-por el pasillo de la derecha, deberías de salir ya mismo si no quieres interrumpirlos._

-¡¡voy completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba!! ¿¿¿Como demonios quieres que salga ahora!!??

_-Hermione, no seas histérica. Ponte el sujetador ya mismo y sal corriendo. Puedes esconderte detrás de una de las columnas que hay a tu izquierda._

Hermione se colocó rápidamente el sujetador y salió despedida hacia la primera columna que encontró a su izquierda. Justo cuando la chica se escondía dos figuras aparecieron por la esquina.

Un chico y una chica… el chico iba de espaldas a Hermione así que no podía reconocerle pero… ese cabello podía distinguirlo en cualquier parte.

-Ginny…- murmuró boquiabierta viendo como la chica abría la puerta del baño de los prefectos sin dejar de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta al muchacho que la acompañaba.

La puerta se cerró dejando a la castaña completamente atónita.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro del baño de prefectos, Ginebra Weasley intentaba no razonar a lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no era la clase de chicas que se iba con el primero que encontraba a la cama. Aunque con Miquel era diferente…

El chico era guapo, simpático y la quería.

Y cuando la había besado con dulzura en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de los leones no le había importado corresponderle con la misma dulzura.

Solo la aparición de cierto moreno de ojos verdes hizo que la pelirroja aumentara la intensidad del beso y llevara las manos al cuello del castaño.

Harry los miraba atónitos, los labios apretados con firmeza, la mano cerrada en torno a la varita que descansaba en su bolsillo derecho y los ojos despidiendo llamas.

Ginny sabía que había hecho enfadar al moreno… pero le gustó esa sensación. Venganza, quería venganza…

Y la peor venganza que se le ocurría ahora era esa…

-vamos a otro sitio Miquel, aquí hay demasiados espectadores- le dijo al castaño mientras le sujetaba por la corbata- necesitamos mas intimidad.

El chico solo asintió antes de seguir a la pelirroja. Solo volteó la cabeza para sonreírle de lado al moreno.

Después de eso todo se había vuelto confuso… el chico que antes parecía dulce ahora se había convertido en una bestia deseosa. No se despegaba de la pelirroja en ningún momento y Ginny sabía que eso solo podía terminar de una forma si no hacia algo.

Y así fue como ambos habían llegado al baño de los prefectos. Y una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta la pelirroja detuvo el beso.

-Miquel, para por favor… ahora no…- le dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué ocurre, princesa?- le preguntó intentando no arrancarle la camisa. No se le conocía por ser muy paciente… pero bueno, tenía que serlo con esta mujer, era su misión.

-no creo que pueda… ahora no. Entiéndeme- le pidió con súplica. El chico suspiró. Bueno, aún tenía tres semanas…

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-mierda, mierda, mierda…- dijo la castaña aún escondida detrás de la columna.

_-relájate o te saldrán canas_

-por favor… que Harry no haya visto nada de esto, por favor…- pidió con súplica.

_-sigo diciendo que ese Miquel no me cae nada bien, me da mala espina…_

-ya lo se… pero que se pongan a revolcarse en el baño de los prefectos no es muy normal…

Dark rió en su cabeza.

_-que tu seas una santurrona no quiere decir que todos sean igual que tú._

-que tu seas así de salida, narcisista y que pienses con la entrepierna no es culpa mía.

- vaya Granger, no sabía que me conocías tan bien… aunque te han faltado los adjetivos perfecto y guapo… aunque que quieres que te diga-el rubio la miró de arriba abajo-… si sales así vestida por los pasillos es normal que la gente piense en revolcarse en el baño de los prefectos.

Hermione gimoteó. Sin duda ese no era su día de buena suerte. Y lo peor de todo es que con el shock de antes había olvidado ponerse la camisa. Su cara se tornó roja mientras se colocaba la camisa delante de los pechos.

-siempre tienes que aparecer en el momentos menos oportuno, Malfoy- le escupió la castaña.

-en mi opinión son momentos más oportunos… pero dime Granger… ¿acaso habías quedado con alguien y te ha dado miedo continuar dejándolo al pobre en el baño consolándose a si mismo?- el rubio rió- déjame adivinar… Potter o Weasley a que sí?

-no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy…- dijo la chica apretando con más firmeza la camisa contra su cuerpo.

_-pregúntale como puede estar cada días más bueno_

-porque no sales con el!!!??? Estas igual de salida!!- gritó la castaña

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-tu doble personalidad te da problemas, Granger?

-el único que me da problemas eres tú…- masculló

-oh, de nada Granger, sabes que no me importa hacerlo…- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho- de hecho, es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito. Supongo que el primero te lo imaginas.

_-déjame ponerle en su lugar, Hermione… por faaaaaaaaa!!!_

-ni en sueños… no vas a salir

-si, si, si!! Que salga la parte sádica de Granger, me encantaría charlar con ella!!- exclama Draco con retintín mientras aplaudía cómicamente- a no ser que sea una cobarde…

_-¡¡¿has oído eso?!! Hermione cierra los ojos!!!_

-no voy a cerrarlos…

Draco sonrió de lado… cerrar los ojos… se acercó a la castaña con rapidez y la acorraló contra el pilar. Hermione cerró los ojos por reflejo. Error.

-perfecto… gracias guapo- dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos, ojos negros. Bien.

-de nada, hacía mucho que no te veía…- le dijo acercándose un poco más. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-he tenido unos problemas con Hermione, es un desastre además de gruñona. No me deja salir… dice que yo soy demasiado mala- dice mientras lanza la camisa detrás del rubio antes de llevar sus brazos entorno al cuello de Draco.

-no se en que se basa Granger para pensar eso…- dice sonriendo de lado mientras sus ojos grises recorren el cuerpo de la chica.

_-¡¡¿te has vuelto loca?!!- _grita una histérica Hermione

-oh Hermione, déjame pasar el rato…- dice la chica haciendo pucheros. El rubio sonrió.

-Granger, se que puedes oírme… será mejor que cierres los ojos, lo que viene a continuación es No Apto para Mayores…

Dark se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de llevarlos al blanco cuello del chico.

Hermione mientras tanto maldecía a Dark, a Malfoy y todos sus antepasados… todo eso acompañado de algún que otro adjetivo insultante.

-sabes Malfoy?

El chico gruñó dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-normalmente siempre contradigo a Hermione… más que nada porque tenemos ideas totalmente opuestas… pero hay dos cosas en las que estoy de acuerdo con ella. La primera es en lo bueno que estas- susurra mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

El rubio sonríe victorioso.

-la segunda es en lo cabrón que eres…

-gracias, todo eso ya lo sabía

Dark se aparta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-en serio? Y también sabías que NO vas a terminar esa misión tan mona que te ha encomendado la serpiente que tienes por señor?

El chico parpadea, confundido. ¿Acaso esa maniática de ojos negros sabía Legeremancia?

Dark sonrió, saboreando la victoria.

-así es pequeño… lo se todo, absolutamente todo…- murmura mientras lo besa en la comisura de los labios- debes saber también que cualquier cosa que le pase a Hermione indirectamente me pasará a mi… como también se que todo lo que siento ahora Hermione también lo siente…

-_cabrona_

-yo también te quiero Hermione, amor- vuelve a posar sus ojos negros en el rubio- como te iba diciendo, culo bonito, se todo lo que tendría que saber… como terminará todo esto. Y creo que tú te estás haciendo una idea también.

Dark se aparta de él sin dejar de sonreír.

-escoge el bando apropiado, culo bonito, o acabarás dañando esa cara tan linda que tienes- recoge su camisa del suelo y se la pone sin abrochar los botones- y la verdad…- lo mira de arriba abajo- sería una verdadera lástima.

-no se de que me hablas…

-lo siento amor, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo a charlar contigo. Tengo un asunto pendiente ahí adentro- dice señalando la puerta de madera del baño de los prefectos. Sus ojos ardían mientras en su cabeza se formulaba una idea- he tomado MI decisión. Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Y Draco solo pudo ver como la figura de la castaña se introducía dentro del baño de prefectos, merlín sabe porque… aunque, no le importaría averiguarlo. Realmente estaba muuuy interesado en la parte oscura de Hermione Granger. Es posible que elle pudiera ayudarle con su segunda misión…

OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo 

_Hola! Bueno, pues aquí está el décimo capitulo de Ángel Caído. En este capítulo hay un poco más de acción entre Draco y Dark. Además de que me encantan las peleas verbales entre Hermione y su parte oscura._

_En este capitulo hemos visto la reacción de Hermione ante Harry, algo más sobre Ginny y Miquel y, sorprendentemente la segunda misión de Draco, ¿de que tratará? ¿Por qué tiene interés en que Dark le ayude?_

_Y bueno, momento 'apasionado' entre Dark y el rubio. ¿Cómo ha sabido Dark todo sobre la misión de Draquito? Todo resuelto en el próximo capítulo :D_

_De nuevo gracias por todos los reviews, por su apoyo, sus palabras y su paciencia._

_Un beso a todas estas personas:_

_**sabriny7, Shezid, rochy true, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**____**Nathy2691**____**LleanyUchiha, Celestana**____**AnGiEwAtSoN**____**karyta34**___

_Con cariño: _**Rianne.**


	12. NOTA INFORMATIVA

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, muchísimas cosas y bueno tampoco voy a contaros mi vida ahora mismo pero sí, soy Rianne aunque ahora me haya cambiado el nick de Fanfiction a Soori90 xDDD tranquilos, podéis seguir llamándome Ri-chan como siempre ^^.

Dejo esta pequeña nota informativa para avisar de que he abierto un Livejournal dónde estoy colgando tantos las historias publicadas aquí como algunas otras que tengo de creación propia y original. Podéis encontrar la dirección del livejournal en mi perfil o bien con este link ( soorianne. Livejournal ) quitando como siempre los espacios.

Debo avisar también que planeo TERMINAR todos mis fanfics, ni será hoy ni mañana pero los que vayan más adelantados. Y no solo esto, lo estoy reescribiendo desde el principio.

Es normal, hace años que escribí todas las historia y creo que he madurado y escribo mejor que antes así que, si os sigue interesando, voy a corregir todos los fanfics desde el principio hasta llegar al capítulo actual dónde estén y una vez publicados borraré esta nota informativa.

Los fanfics de "Ángel Caído" y "Cómo perder a un chico en diez días" también serán revisados, corregidos y publicados tanto aquí como en el livejournal. Tened paciencia con ambos porque tengo que replantearme de nuevo toda la historia de "Ángel Caído", el que creo que terminaré antes será el de Harry Potter porque le quedan como mucho dos capítulos.

Dicho esto si queréis lanzarme tomates por todos estos años sin dar noticias los recibiré gustosamente, si me mandáis algún review apoyando mi idea del livejournal (o pasándoos por allí y dejando un comentario en mis historias originales) seré la mujer más feliz del universo. Y mando esta nota informativa porque es un día muy curioso, 12 del 12 del 2012... será alguna señal del cosmos para que me ponga al día con mis fanfics pendientes xD.

¡Un beso a todos!

Ri-chan.

12-12-2012


End file.
